Breaking to be Whole
by The Zestiest Pepper Ever
Summary: PLEASE READ...! Clare needs help... whos here to save her but the mysterious and handsome Eli? totally ECLARE. USED TO B THEN I BROKE R&R! "Eli, I dont know if I can do this!" He smirked. "When your with me, you can do anything
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am abosluteely in love Eclare :) they are soooo freakin cute! im actually pretty obsessed... so any way, I thought id write a fic :) im not gonna put the part where they meet- u guys already kno. Besides, idk wat they said :P hope u enjooooy! btw, this is a one shot. Hopefully ill make an actual story later on :D **

** In Love**

I was in love... with my computer. My computer, which gave me the chance to talk to the reason I was alive- Elijah Goldsworthy. I didn't love him or anything- he was entertaining and fun to be around. Of course, it's not like I'll ever tell him that. His ego would skyrocket. He probably likes girls who are... let's just say _more interesting_ than me. I stared at my computer screen, as the screen saver came on. Pictures of me and Alli, (and even some of Eli) danced around my screen.

Oh, fantastic, I thought bitterly as the front door opened and closed downstairs. Parents are home. This means more fighting, yelling, screeching, throwing, breaking. Hitting. Basically the hitting came from my dad- he'd been "working" a lot more lately. Since when does the office sell alcohol? What happened to good old fashioned coffee_? _He had hit me earlier... many times. My cheek was red and I was going to have two large bruises on my leg and cheek. I wanted to fight back, to kick and scream and _hurt_ him- instead I was sitting in my room curled up on the bed, hoping (for once) that they forgot about me. Waiting for it to end.

I winced hearing a glass break. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to focus on the latest fanfiction I was writing, (starring me and a handsome, black-haired, green eyed boy in a Fortnight series) but how could I?

_Ding!_

I jolted up, and smiled when I saw Eli's name.

**eli-gold24: never expected you to be a night owl, blue eyes**

I smiled at the nicknameand hurried to type.

**clare_e23: im usually not.**

Well, that was becoming a lie.

**eli-gold24: parents again?**

** clare_e23: yes. I wish they would shut up.**

Eli didn't exactly know about the alcohol involved- he still thought it was just the screaming. I knew I should tell him, but I figured he didn't need to know. He _was_ just my English partner and a good friend. But that's all, right? Right?

**Eli**

I smirked. Ah, Clare. The one girl different from the rest. The one girl that could match (or at least come close to) my sarcasm. The one girl I could relate to.

e**li-gold24: do u want me to come over?**

Please say yes. Please say yes...

Wait, what? I mean, uh, er-

_DING!_

**clare_e23:... um... sure. B careful. Dont want u caught.**

Aw. Clare-Bear cared about little old me. I almost couldn't smirked, because I knew what she was going through. And maybe a rebellious, black-wearing kid like me deserved all the fighting and screaming. But Clare? Sweet, innocent, perfect Clare?

I think not.

**eli-gold24: k. be over in 10**

I quickly signed off, jumping off my bed and looking for my keys. Good thing I was already wearing my black clothes from earlier. I sprinted down the stairs, not surprised to see my "dad" if you could even call him that, passed out on the couch, whiskey spilled on the ground. I rolled my eyes and glared at him for a second, then quietly shut the front door.

I climbed into my trusty hearse, Morty, and started the engine, Dead Hand blaring from the speakers. I quickly turned down the volume, glancing at the house. Realizing I only had five more minutes, I raced down to Clare's.

** Clare**

I sat on my bed, my window open, waiting for Eli. I know, I seemed desperate, but... I really needed someone- well actually, only Eli. Alli was trying so hard lately, eager to get Drew's attention. She was trying not to ignore me, but I decided as soon as her crush blows over or she gets him, we can go back to what we were before. I heard a tree rustle outside, thinking it was the wind. Eli was almost never early. I laid back down, closing my eyes and thinking. Thinking about Eli, and my parents, and Alli, and Adam. I opened my eyes and saw green. Endless hills and valleys of deep emerald green.

"Eli," I breathed, a blush rising to my cheeks as I sat up. He smirked, but then it disappeared as he looked at my face. A tear was slowly making its way down my cheeks, and I almost had a heart attack when he took his finger and wiped it away. He sat down, and then I broke.

**Eli**

My heart was slowly but surely breaking, no matter how sappy that sounded. She held back a sob and bit her lip.

I couldn't take it.

I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on hers. Mmm... She smelled like vanilla.

_Snap out of it!_ She needs a friend. Not a goth moron like me throwing himself at her.

"I- I just don't understand..." She said in a small voice.

"It's okay, Clare. I'm right here. It'll be okay..." I kept muttering nonsense, until she looked up at me, her blue eyes shining and slightly glazed. I brought up my hand to cup her face- oh, her skin was so soft...

"Eli..." she whispered, still looking up at me with those eyes. I _love_ her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I said softly, gazing at her, hand stroking her cheek.

She remained silent, and tried to get up, and I hesitantly let her go. She turned on the lamp and hid her face. "Please... Don't do anything stupid."

I couldn't resist. "I'm never stupid," I say in a fake offended voice, but then she turned around. Anger boiled through my blood like someone literally set me on fire. I darted up and rushed over. "Who did this." I growled, inspecting every inch of her.

"M-my dad..." she whimpered as my hand brushed her left cheek. I stopped. I looked at her, trying to piece back together my sanity. She looked at me, and I turned in blind rage towards the door, seeing red. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of him-"

"Eli, please!" she begged grabbing my wrist, I turned and glared, until the redness faded. "Please... It'll only m-make it worse..."

"Clare, I am so sorry. I had no idea... Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" as soon as it was out, I felt bad. I was just making her feel guilty. "Never mind," I said quickly, "it doesn't matter."

"No." she said in a weak voice. "I understand. You d-deserve to know." she took a deep breath, and I put her on my chest again. "It's actually the first time... He had more to drink than usual. I can only imagine how my mom looks." Clare looked up at me at again, eyes still shining.

And that's when I broke.

**Clare**

I was trying to suck it up. But I couldn't believe it. Why my family? We were good, or at least I was. So why was I being punished? I looked up at Eli, his green eyes, making my breath hitch they were filled with such emotion. He leaned down, and I closed my eyes. Then out lips met, and I was in ecstasy. Fireworks danced behind my eyelids and my mind clouded. The kiss deepened, and I reached all new levels of happiness. He made me forget about my parents. He made me forget about my bruises.

He made me forget about the world.

A few minutes passed and we pulled away, needing air. He smiled- a smile, not a smirk, and I beamed at him. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Feel better?" he whispered in my ear. I could feel his lips turn into a smirk.

"Much." I said shakily, my face reddening.

** "**Wonderful," he said in a low voice, and shivers ran down my spine.

"So," I said quietly. "I'm just gonna say we're official now, and save us the awkward moment."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright. Thanks for my input on that." He smirked. How did he keep doing that?

I slapped his arm anyway. "Back to the old Clare, I see?" he asked playfully.

I thought about that for a second. "No. And I'm never going back." His eyes widened and I said, "Because if I did, I wouldn't have you."

He smiled and our lips met. Oh, no. I was never going back.

**A/N: okay :) this was kinda fun to write. And before u say "OMG HES SOO OOC!" I kno he is... idk how he would respond in life. So sorry. Anyway I hoped u liked it. If I get 10 reviews, ill probly make it an actual story. Until then, thanks for reading and enjoy degrassi EVERY DAY EXCEPT FOR FRIDAY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY!**

** love, maddy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, let me just say _**WOW. **_You guys made my morning! XD thank u soo much for the reviews! next chapter ill list all of u im too lazy rite now :) ANYWAY THANK U SO MUCH! im srry ive kept u guys waiting so long... stupid volleyball camp :( today is the last day tho, so on with the chapter!

**Eli**

Clare seemed to be in a better mood than usual today when I picked her up. I guess I can only hope it was because of me. Because really, who's day _couldn't_ I brighten?

_Feeling on cocky much?_ A voice nagged in my head. That's messed up. But really, I wasn't cocky. Okay, so I was, but that's not the reason. Whenever you have a girlfriend like Clare, everything seems to be in a new light. I know- I sound like I'm on something. Well, I'm not. My dad does enough drugs for both of us.

"Hi, _Clare-Bear_," I said in a nasally voice.

"Ugh. You sound just like Jenna," she grumbled, still smiling at me. I couldn't help myself- again. My hand went up to cup her face and she closed her eyes, her smile growng wider. How could a guy not smile at that? Even a black wearing school skipping, dare I say sexy guy like me?

He couldn't. So I did, a full blown smile and gazed at her. Her eyes opened and a light blush made it's way onto her face. She was so adorable. Her blue eyes sparkled and I smirked. "Has anyone ever told you," I whispered in her ear, "that you have pretty eyes?"

She giggled. Damn she was cute. Clare pretended to think. "Hm... well, there was this extremely sexy green eyed boy who ran over my glasses, but I don't count him." I kissed her and she sighed.

"Well, I guess we should go to school." she said sadly. I raised my eyebrows, smirk planting itself on my lips.

"Who said we have to?" I asked, waiting for her reaction. She laughed.

"Well other than the law... No one. So who cares? Let's skip." my mouth dropped open and her eyes danced.

"Wow. Saint Clare suggesting we skip." I sighed and frowned. "Although..."

"What, are you trying to tell me bad ass Eli Goldsworthy doesn't want to skip?" My eyebrows went up even higher but I hid my smirk.

"Wow, again, Saint Clare using a bad word? Call the presses!" She laughed. "But, sadly I have this HUGE project for history due today and-" Her cheeks went strawberry red.

"Uh, no t-that's okay I mean I understand-" I silenced her with my mouth.

"Clare," I said in a low voice, smirk returning, "I was just kidding. Let's go!" I turned up the volume until it felt like my ears would explode and floored it.

"ELI!" she screamed. "SLOW DOWN!"

"Nu-uh-uh! Don't distract the driver, Clare Bear. That's what could get you into real trouble." I watched out of the corner of my eye in amusement as she bit back a scream and latched onto my arm.

"There. Much better."

**Clare**

Okay, I don't what I had done to get on Eli's hit list, because for a hearse, this thing could _fly._ I mean literally.

"Eli!" I screeched again. "THE DRAWBRIDGE IS OPENING!" I saw him pale, but then that smirk was back on his face, full blast.

"Then it's time for some fun." He whispered, and suddenly we were going even faster than before. Since when does Toronto even have a drawbridge? So between the blasting screamo music I had started to like, the roaring of the engine, my screaming, and the bridge thing opening, it was chaotic. Eli just sat in the midst of it all, eyes gleaming with mischief and adventure.

But as I was looking into his eyes, I knew I had nothing to be afraid of. Eli would make sure I was alright in the end. For now, it was time to sit back, relax, and have some fun. Something which I hardly ever did. Eli brought out this braver, confident side of myself I loved. So I let go of his arm and kissed him, while we were speeding towards the bridge. I pulled away, and his eyes were clouded over, gazing at me hungrily. Now it was my turn to smirk. I laughed and rolled down my window, feeling the wind rush through my chopped hair, and I realized I was free.

**Eli**

I looked at Clare, and my heart stopped. She looked so happy so free, so... beautiful. I pulled her back and just as we reached the drawbridge,it went up and we were flying, in a hearse, through the skies. I hope a bird doesn't hurt my car. I looked at Clare and Clare looked at me, and then, like a movie, we kissed. Her mouth parted in a sigh, and I took the chance to examine every inch of her mouth with my tongue. I knew she was blushing, but I was surprised when she responded with her own. I smiled, so happy, so light, free, and with the most amazing girl anyone could ever dream of.

It's almost scary how things can can change so quickly.

**A/N: oooh cliffy sorta! anyway sorry its so short, but I had to stop it or else it wouldnt b suspenseful! anyway lets just say... 5 reviews before the next chapter? This wont last forever. Just until chap. 5 I will ask for a certain number of reviews. Just cuz if u dont lik it I need to kno as long as ure not to harsh :D c u l8r, and cant wait for monday thu thursdays episodes! I KNO URE SECRET ELI. If u want me to tell u just ask :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you guys SO much for all the support :) I havent had a bad review yet- I hope I only get some nice ones, and some to tell me what im doing wrong! thank you again! time to reply to reviiiieews!**

** turnitup1115: okay! Thanks for the review :D**

** Cerabrations: okay! Enjoy!**

** IloveYouEli: I kno, isnt it?**

** LoveIsMyDrug: yeah... but its better than having schizophrenia, right?**

** Kadabrafreak890: why thank you :) and anytime it was fun to read :)**

**Princesakarlita411: that was the intent :P**

** FreeBird1490: thank u!**

**` kara: thank u for all the kind words! hope u enjoy!**

** Alex: thank you im flattered :D**

** theninjapickle: thank u! Now thats dedication :P**

** ilooveelijahgoldsworthy: thank u! i feel so special! :D**

** Mz-Ly: omg i kno i almost died... :D**

** XchappyxD: why thank u soo much :) glad to kno theres a few gamers out there :)**

** haless: thank u i hope u enjoyed the last chapter and this one :)**

** ninjacat5: i did! Yay! Thank u for contributing!**

** OK now that ive taken up a lot of ure time, i just wanted to say thanks again SOOOOOO much for reviewing! it means a bunch lik literraly i almost die! so i hope u guys enjoy the chapter! it will be a nice chapter but not towards the end :( the actual thing will happen next time :)**

** Clare**

Eli made me feel so... bubbly and happy, if there is a difference. Did I mention happy? But sadly, everyone has their faults. He can also be extremely _annoying._

"Cllaaaaaarre..." he whined, sitting on my bed. "Why do you have to take so long? Today was supposed to be fun." I could practically hear his pouting smirk, if that made sense.

"Eli, shut up. I don't know where you're taking me and I need to look presentable. I look like a just came out of the clown shop." It's true- My short, curly hair was sticking up in all directions, since I had my head out the window. Besides, I was dressed for school. We had gotten back from the hearse drive, (something I blushed about even though it's been two hours) and I was tired. So I told Eli he could stay over while I got ready. To that I got, "Will you be _changing_ during this time? Or maybe taking a bath?" He had said suggestively. That only earned him a kiss and a slap on the arm.

"But Clare-" he whined.

"Eli." I growled. "SHUT UP." I sighed. He just didn't understand. Now it was my turn to whine. "Can't you please tell me where we're going?"

"Clare, Clare, you should know me well enough by now to know that I never answer that question." I sighed, and finished with my hair. He thought HE had charm- wait until I was done with him. I applied a small amount of make up and stepped out, wearing some dark jeans and a cute blue tee. I walked up to him and sat on his lap, and he stared at me longingly. "Eli," I said, batting my eyelashes and looking up at him with my blue eyes. I know he loves them. I leaned up and kissed him slowly, teasing, and whispered, "please tell me where we're going...?" He had paled, and I could tell he was fighting every one of his urges, and I held back a laugh.

"We're um... going to the restaurant... that my parents... met at." he was breathing heavily and was still staring at me, green eyes glazed over. "Thank you," I said rewarding him with another kiss. I stood up and smirked at him, finally having won a battle. A few moments later he seemed to realize where he was.

"Clare," he said in a hoarse voice. "I am so going to get you back for that.

****

** Eli**

I can't believe innocent Saint Clare got me. But hey if you were a dude and this gorgeous girl was sitting on your lap, looking at you with the most beautiful blue eyes, you'd crack to. She looked so cute, standing there smirking smugly at me, eyes dancing and sparkling, I couldn't help but kiss her again. I felt her smile, and I pulled away saying, "Oh, Clare Bear, I can't help but think you're taking advantage of me." I pouted, and she laughed pulling me into another kiss. Then we flew down her stairs her laughing and jumping and me smiling at her cuteness.

"So, the restaurant where your parents met, huh?" she asked as I started up Morty. I nodded. "Aw, that's so sweet."

"Yep, I'm the whole package- looks and a great personality." I leaned towards and whispered in her ear, "and I'm all yours." She blushed and rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"Where is it?" she asked, inspecting Morty. It was so awesome she was okay with me driving a hearse. You really couldn't find another like Clare Edwards.

"It's in the states," I said feigning seriousness, "in Oklahoma." She stared at me, wide eyed before I laughed and said, "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes from Degrassi." I said, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She released her breath and swatted me on the arm. "Well okay, God, someone's becoming abusive." She froze, smile melting off her face.

Oh my God. "Clare wait, I'm sorry I forgot-" Man I was a bastard. Abuse? Really Eli? Her stupid father...

She put her hand on my arm and our lips met again, and she smiled. "It's okay, Eli. I know you didn't mean it." I couldn't help but notice the slight sadness in her eyes, and I hugged her, and she squeezed me. "Just remember that I'm always be here for you," I told her quietly. I felt her nod and let out a shaky breath and pulled away, eyes shimmering and lip quivering. I wanted to kiss the pain away.

So I did.

Or at least I tried.

"You ready to go?" I whispered. "Yes." she said in a small voice. I nodded and took off in the direction of the restaurant.

**A/N: I kno I kno. Im srry its short. But I wanted there date to b a whole chapter :) so I hope u enjoyed. O and since nothing really happened, idc how many reviews :) not anymore. Just the fact u guys review at all is enough for me :D lik I said srry its so short. IS ANYONE ELSE DYING TO C CLAR ****AND ELI KISS NEXT WEEK? EEEEEEEKKK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Ok thanks again for everything- reviews alerts, favorites, anything :) thank u everyone! next chapter ill put who reviewed :) enjoy :)**

** Clare**

It was sweet how he cared about my feelings. The day was going wonderful. I had never been so happy to skip school. It's not like my parents would care anyway. There was a comfortable silence as we drove. "I hate silence. At least when I'm in a car..." Okay, so maybe it wasn't comfortable for Eli. He turned pn the radio and "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace came on.

"Hey! I love this song!" I said, smiling. Eli looked at me like I danced through fire or something. "Saint Clare liking a _Three Days Grace_ song? Who woulda thought," he muttered. I swatted his arm again, and he smirked, but started singing along anyway. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but I was failing- miserably.

"What?" he asked, eyes smiling.

"I- uh, er you- um-" I took a deep breath and laughed at me. I hit him again. He smirked. "You sing really good," I told him honestly, "but not as good as me!" His eyebrows shot up, smirk growing, and I wished I hadn't said that.

"Is that a challenge?" his eyes gleamed, and sighed. He was so irresistible.

_Almost._

"Uh, no. It's a fact. Therefore I don't have to prove myself." I knew I didn't have a chance- he always won. Unless...

I bit back a smile and pouted, eyes widening leaning into him. "Please, Eli?" I made his name sound like a prayer. I knew he would love him. But against all greater sides of him he said in a strained voice. "No. You're not gonna get me this time." He recollected himself, and smirked at me. I pouted for real this time, and he quickly kissed me and said, "Sorry, Blue Eyes, but I want to hear you sing." I blushed.

"Eli-"

"I'm sure you sound amazing," he whispered, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He kept glancing at me, and I sighed again. "Fine. But _I_ get to choose the song."

"Aw, Clare-"

"Yes, Eli! Don't make me go full blast pout on you." I teased.

"There you go with the taking advantage of me again," he smiled.

"It's only because you let me," I argued stalling. But Eli saw through my act. "No stalling! Okay, let's flip through stations."** (I actually used my ipod for this... shuffle, yay!**

I groaned.

**Eli**

Oh, this was too much fun. The first song was "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Clare wrinkled her nose cutely. "No... Too old. Besides, I don't know the words."

I smiled. "Uprising, by Muse?" I said in disbelief. Damn. There was no way she was gonna sing that one. As she opened her mouth to protest, I changed he channel. "Meet Me Halfway. Black Eyed Peas?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope. I can't rap worth a crap."

I sighed and changed it again. "Love Is Dead, Kerli?" I asked. She smiled. "Sure." I was surprised, and I had never head it before.

_ "__This is the hardest part  
when you feel like you're fading  
All that you have has become unreal  
collapsing, and aching_

All I want, all I want is right here  
but love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)

I know that you think of me when you're  
beside her, inside her  
It must be so hard for you to  
deny it and hide it

_Oh, all I want  
All I want is right here, but love don't live here anymore  
__Find More lyrics at .com__  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
and love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)_

love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
Oooh,love don't live here anymore!" she sang, and my eyes widened and she smirked at me, song having ended. I stared at her, pulling over, having reached the restaurant. "What?" she asked, blushing.

"Three things: I never suspected you'd be into a song like that. Two: I hope your not trying to tell me something." I smirked and she laughed. "And thirdly- " I kissed her, and she seemed surprised but soon melted into it, and she opened her mouth, allowing me entrance. We pulled away, panting and smiling. "That was intense," I whispered, pulling her in for another kiss.

**Clare**

"Your parents met here?" I asked astonished as I stepped out of Morty, Eli grasping my hand.

He nodded. "That's all they talked about before she died." My heart swelled, and I stopped walking to give him a hug. He smiled sadly at me. "It's okay though, because now I have you." I smiled, and our lips met again. That might possibly be the nicest thing anyone has ever said in the history of ever. Not to mention one of the saddest. When we pulled back, his eyes held such a large amount of love I couldn't help but kiss him again. He broke the kiss and we walked up towards the little diner.

"How did they meet?" I asked, not wanting him to be sad again.

"My mom was a waitress and well... I guess they hit it off from there." We smiled at each other, entering through the doors. It was completely 70's in there, all the waiter's were in some disco outfit and little trinkets were on the ceiling, and a jukebox was in the corner.

"Looks... homey?" I said, knowing I was going to like it here. Eli smiled at me again, and went to order. "Hey, Eli," I asked him, "what's the name of this place?" His green eyes looked at me, piercing through my soul, looking into it. He seemed to like what he saw because he said, "Gracie's Place. They have great subs." Mmm. Subs. Yummy. We both got Clubs and some mozzarella sticks and went to sit down.

"This looks delicious," I said, gazing up at him. He smirked and I giggled.

"You're so cute when you giggle." His eyes widened and a light blush spread across his face and I smirked and laughed. He gave me a playful glare, and then just began to eat his sub.

"So how is it, Clare?" he asked and I smiled again and said, "Wonderful. How about yours?"

"Well, it seems to satisfy my needs." he winked at me and I felt myself blushing.

Forget about the moron I called a dad. I had Eli. What could be better?

Apparently, nothing gets better- but it can sure as hell get worse.

**A/N: ooh the same cliffy as last time :P** **srry for taking up a lot with the song, but its really good. Anyway I decided id let u hate me even more by pulling the same thing. Sooooo next chapter will b where it gets bad :( and I kno, ive only been to "gracie's place" once but it reminded me of the 70s so decided to put it in here. Srry if I completely messed it up. But if I did, let me advertise it some- the subs there r freakin awesome. So go eat there :P click the buuttooonn, lovely beautiful people ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hola, everyone! thanks again for the reviews alerts watever u did :) okay, heres the list:**

** mcflyXlove: sorryyy! typo thing I guess :P glad u lik it! Thanks for telling me that :)**

** Ashkira: alright! hope u enjoy!**

** Queen Erii: Sooryy! it had to be done! dont hate me!**

** Princessakarlita411: thank u :) thats the intent :D**

** :**** I kno he is :) I hav plans for him... :)**

** kadabrafreak890: dont worry about it, u cracked me up XD**

**` FreeBird1490: hehe sorrryyy! enjoy!**

** Francesca: I kno :) so awesome! :D**

** kara: as long as it doesnt get worse and worse :P glad u appreciate it! :D**

** IloveEli: I kno... they r so adorable...**

** Okay now that I hav once again taken up all ure time, heres**

** Chapter 5**

** Clare**

After Eli dropped me back of at my house, it was about 8:00. All I could think about was him. I couldn't focus on anything. I mean NOTHING. I tried to watch TV: Eli. I tried to write fanfiction: my whole story revolves around him. I tried to draw, even though I suck, but I ended up drawing Eli's name everywhere. I sighed in frustration, so tempted to throw my computer out the window. Remember how I said I loved it?

Not anymore.

Well, if I'm mad at my computer I might as well put it to good cause. So I logged on to IM and was over-joyed to see Eli was on.

c**lare-e23: hey**

** eli-gold24: hey blue eyes. wats up?**

** clare-e23: nothing. Hey dont laugh but I cant stop thinking about u.**

I could practically see his smirk.

e**li-gold24: really? I was thinking about ice cream.**

** clare-e23: eli come on really? **

** clare-e23: um eli?**

** eli-gold24: yeeess blue eyes?**

My trees rustled outside and something snapped. My fingers rushed over the keyboard.

**clare-e23: u wouldnt happen to b outside would u? Because im pretty sure theres someone outside my window.**

Another snap.

e_**li-gold24 has signed off.**_

Oh. Crap.

**Eli**

As soon as she said that I logged off, grabbed my keys and started up Morty. I didn't even bother to glare at my passed out dad. Someone was outside her window. And it wasn't me- and it was dark. I'm pretty sure it's not Adam, seeing how he would use the front door. I whipped out my phone, calling Clare.

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up pi-"

"Hello?" a frightened voice interrupted.

"Clare?" I asked, relieved. "I am on my way, okay? Don't move. Lock your window. Shut your window. Stall." I heard her closing it. I stepped on the gas. I was so going over the speed limit. But I could see Clare's house in the distance and went to the max, just like I had earlier today. Suddenly I was in front of Clare's house, and before I even turned off the engine I was out. I shut the phone, and raced to the tree beside her room.

"Is anyone up there?" I yelled. Her parents were home... Why didn't they notice. Her window was shut... That was either a good sign or a bad one. I climbed up the tree only to be pushed down. "Hey!" I shouted. I saw someone... Wait, I'd know that ugly pig nosed face anywhere.

K.C.

**Clare**

Eli is here. It's gonna be okay.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout. I needed to get out of here. So I did what no smart girl would do. I raced downstairs. Where the hell are my parents. Oh. There's my dad, passed out drunk and my mom laying unconscious on the floor. Worry went through me but then I remembered the possible serial killer outside my window. I ran out the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

K.C. and Eli were rolling around on the ground throwing punches everywhere. "ELI!" I shouted, and both were distracted. Eli took this time to punch him in the gut, and K.C. blacked out. Eli jumped up and embraced me, an my eyes started watering.

"Clare! Are you okay?" He kissed me and I melted into him. I pulled away, looking into his green eyes. They were filled with concern, love, rage, and more concern.

"Eli... I'm fine. I noticed a cut on his cheek and a bruise would definitely be on his other cheek. "What about you? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He kissed me again, but I pulled away. His lip was, once again, busted open. My finger traced it and he grimaced.

"Kiss to make it better?" he teased, and I happily obliged, lips meeting with such passion and force I thought I would fall over. He broke it this time, and I pouted, disappointment clear on my face. He laughed, smirked and said, "Maybe later, Blue Eyes, if you're lucky." I blushed and said, "What are we going to do about _him?_" I couldn't help the venom dripping off my voice as I said it.

"Well, I did drive here in a hearse..." he started, and I could tell he was actually considering it.

And the scary part is, I was too.

**Eli**

I could see she was actually considering it and I smirked. "Okay, Saint Clare, I mean it**, **but you're way to innocent to be charged with your first murder." she swatted my arm. "Ouch!" I said pretending I was hurt, clutching my heart. "You really cut me deep."

She sighed, but her eyes were still dancing. "We should really leave now before he wakes up. I need to get you cleaned up." I smiled at her, despite my lip. "Okay. Where should we go?"

She bit her lip. She's so cute... "Well, K.C. doesn't know where you're house is..."

"Great. Let me make sure he's out cold." I walked over, checking his pulse. Wait... where was his pulse? "Shit!" I said, not finding it. "Um, Clare... We have a problem."

Had we killed K.C. Guthrie?

** A/N: okay so u guys really hate me now :P another cliffy? Seriously? Well yeah. I mean SUSPENSEFUL! anyway plz review :) I hate KC and I wanna get rid of him. Lets take a vote, shall we?**

**1: KILL HIM!**

**2: Leave him with brain damage.**

**3: Have him be okay. **

**4:Wake up with memory loss.**

**TAKE URE PICK CAREFULLY. And no if he dies clare and eli wont go all escaped convict and run from the coppers. Well save that for another story :P**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT! and the winner is

** HELLO PEOPLE! OK SO I KNO I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS BUT THIS IS JUST AN A/N. BASICALLY TO TELL U THAT SADLY KC WILL NOT DIE AND HE WILL B OK. MEMORY LOSS GOT SECOND PLACE WITH 4 VOTES AND 3RD WAS KILL HIM :) LAST WAS BRAIN DAMAGE I GUESS ITS GOOD THAT DIDNT WIN. CUZ I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WOULDA WENT WITH THIS.**

** ANYWHO, REAL CHAPTER SHOULD B UP LATER TODAY, SINCE ITS PAST 12 00 :P SORRYY! HAV A GREAT NIGHT/ DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the day long wait people! TOMORROW IS THE DAY WEVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! CAN I GET A WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! ENJOY AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED IN VOTING AND REVIEWING AND FAV AND ALERTING AND EVERYTHING! I LOVE U ALL!**

** Clare**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Cr- "Clare, stop cursing yourself and dial 911 or something!" Eli said in a frantic voice. How did he know me so well? I whipped out my phone and dialed.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator said.

"Someone might be dead!" I blurted, trying to rush the call.

"What is your address?" I talked so quickly I don't even know how they understood me. "Okay miss we'll be right over."

Eli came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's gonna be okay, Clare. Besides, if he's dead we can have a whole Bonnie and Clyde thing!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, and we'd end up dead in the end. Yay!" I grumbled, and he kissed the top if my head. I pulled away. Gazing into his green eyes and said, "You know, I still don't know where my parents are through all of this." He hugged me again, and we stayed there until we heard sirens blaring in the distance.

"Show time," he muttered, kissing me right in front of the paramedics. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "Look, as much as I love your kisses, no more until we hear about KC. I mean it's only fa-" I was cut off by his lips and I could feel him smirking. I gasped (I had a pretty long rant in mind) and he took this to his advantage. His tongue danced with mine, both fighting for dominance. He won, as usual. I broke the kiss, even though I didn't want to and said, "Okay... You can kiss me as much as you want whenever I'm NOT-" his lips crashed on to mine _again_ and I couldn't help but kiss him back. I almost forgot about what I was going to say it was so intense but I pulled away and finished, "trying to finish a sentence." He pouted, and I pinched his cheek. "It won't be that hard. You're a big boy now," I teased. He opened his mouth but a paramedic said, "Which one of you are related to him?" **(sorry but I hav no idea how this works- ive only had to deal with paramedics once and I was inside the car and couldnt hear them.) **

"I'm his ex girlfriend," I say in a timid voice.

"I'm her better boyfriend," Eli said in a low voice and I swatted his arm. "Ouch," he said in a fake hurt tone, "I'm fatally injured!" More paramedics started to come over and I burst out laughing.

"No, he's...haha... kidding... HA!..." Eli just stared at me and I kissed him. That put a smile on his face. Never stare at Clare Edwards. Bad things can happen.

**In Ambulance, Eli's POV**

The trouble that pig nosed moron put me and Clare through... I sat in the front, and Clare sat in the back with KC. But I knew she didn't want to. I mean who wouldn't want me over him? I am _sexy._

I shook my head. At least I can see them so if KC magically springs to life, he won't try making out with my girlfriend- _again._ I could talk to Clare too, so I'd be okay. Surprisingly she wasn't crying. Another thing I loved- ahem, liked- about Clare is that she doesn't cry over every little thing.

"Eli, can you stop staring at me?" she asked, turning to smirk at me. I smiled, leaning forward to intensify the stare. She blushed.

"I have every right to stare at my girl." I winked at her, and she smiled and blushed again. She swatted my arm and I sighed. I was really rubbing off on her. I smirked, turning back to the front. I kept glancing back at her until I decided to hop back there.

The driver stared at me, and I said, "Hey buddy, watch the road. Wouldn't want another to come." Clare stifled a giggle, and I kissed her head again. She laid her head on my chest again and I smirked. She didn't even glance at KC after that, I noticed. I smiled.

_Paws off, KC._

~~~~~~~~~**ECECECEC (at hospital in waiting room still Eli)**

Clare was beginning to remember the situation we were in. The happiness in her face was being replaced by sadness. Look at what that moron did to her- made her upset. I do not regret hitting him. I mean I don't want him dead- just away from Clare. I was pissed at him, actually. I wouldn't mind if he died. _Again with the death thoughts_, I thought rolling my eyes at myself. Clare looked at me and I smiled at her. Wow, no girl has ever made me smile so much before. Did I love her?

Maybe I did.

She opened her mouth, but a doctor came in and said in a nasally voice, "Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy?" We both nodded.

"I'm sorry- he didn't make it."

**Clare**

What the fu- I mean crap? He was dead? I could see Eli did not except this, mouth gaping. "I'm sorry, K.C. Guthrie _died?_" I felt bad that no tears came, I mean he was my first love, but he had hurt me to much. I would probably cry later. I was in shock. Eli put his arm around me and I looked up at him.

"K.C. Guthrie? Oh my dears, I am so sorry, I thought you were here for Tracy Guntry." Eli looked like he was going to punch the stupid doctor, but I put my hand on his, and he calmed down. I smiled. I love the effect I have on him.

"K.C. Guthrie is fine, just a slight concussion and-" "Wait," Eli hissed, "Why wasn't he breathing when I checked his pulse?"

The doctor- Dr. Williams, it said on her name tag, looked puzzled, then said, "Oh, I don't know... Maybe he blacked out and didn't breath or something. It could be-"

"What kind of freaking doctor are you? That's all you have? You don't even sound sure of yourself! I would like to see a professional doctor-" I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me, and I could tell he was pissed.

Yeah yeah, St. Clare said a cuss word. Sue me. He took a deep breath, never looking away from my eyes as he said slowly, "I just want to make sure no one else is hurt." I could tell he meant me emotionally, and my heart swelled, to the bursting point with his love- I mean, er, like and concern. Did I love Elijah Goldsworthy? I smiled. Maybe I was.

"Does he have any family I should be informed about?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Um, the group home." then seeing a chance for some revenge, I said, "but you might want to talk to his mom first."

**Eli**

I could see the gears spinning in her mind, and I quickly caught on. I am super smart.

If he got caught with trying to break into a house and hurt someone, (hello? ME.) then the group home would have to send him back to his mom. Dr. Williams nodded and walked off.

"Come on," I said standing up and taking her hand. "But we have to stay for KC!" she said, and I smiled at her.

"Of course we do. We're going to go ask for the room number."

"But-" I cut her off with my lips again. I knew she hated it when I ruined her talking. She kissed me back as always, but she pulled away smiling and mumbled, "Didn't we just go over this?"

"Yes!" I said in a singsong voice . We got up to the receptionist and said, "We are here for KC Guthrie." Ha. Luck was finally with me. She was a newbie. She looked him up in her computer and said, "Room 214." and went back to typing. Clare gaped and I laughed.

"It's really not that hard, Blue Eyes." We reached room 214 to find it deserted of anyone except KC.

Clare walked in before me, and I heard him say, "Clare. I've been waiting for you." I stepped out, grabbing his hand. His eyes lit up in anger and his pig nostrils flared. "What is HE doing here?" he said, trying to sound tough.

"News flash, air head- I'm her boyfriend." I took so much pride in that. I got in his face and whispered menacingly, "and I think we both know I could beat you up in your current position. Or any position.

He huffed. "Whatever. Can I just talk to Clare _alone_?" he emphasized the alone part. I opened my mouth to protest, but Clare's blue eyes got icy and she said in a steely voice, "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my boyfriend. Who isn't and never will be you." I smiled at her, then glared and smirked at KC.

My girl's got some flare.

**Clare**

What is it, KC?" I growled, and I saw Eli looking at me in approval. I moved closer to him and KC grimaced. What did I ever see in this moron? Anyone could tell he was uncomfortable with Eli being here, ready to kick his sorry ass into next year, but he went on and said, "Clare, I want you back."

That's when Eli sprang to tear his limbs off.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUI GUYS MUST REAALLY HATE ME :) BUT DONT WORRY. IT WILL ALL B OKAY. BECAUSE SISNCE YOU GUYS SAID NOT TO, HE WONT DIE :( PHOOEY. Scared u at the beginning didnt I? Thought I killed him ;) srry is didnt. Will eli tear Kcs limbs off?**

** Will Clare take KC back?**

** Does KC have a mental problem?**

** Only one of these questions have the answer yes... c if u can guess :P dont worry, he doesnt hav brain damage or nothing but... ull c wat illness I ****have diagnosed him with MWAHAHA! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Did anyone else DIE when clare and eli talked in the hearse? Or any moments when they were on screen? tho to b honest, clare's fashion sense has plummeted. I dislike that yellow shirt she was wearing very much... I guess the blue shirt was okay. But I also am not very good with close ups... unless its of eli :) anywho srry it took so long to update :D had to watch the freakin episodes XP anyway I hope eli doesnt commit suicide! I tead somewhere he mit and I saw the knife in the promo and COMPLETELY SPAZZED. Anywho plz enjoy and REVIEW!**

** Eli**

I jumped at him, but before I could land on him, Clare pulled me back. You know in the movies when someone says, "Somebody hold me back! I'm gonna kill'em!" Well, here's your 'this actually happens outside the movies' thing. I struggled until I realized even though I was stronger than her, I didn't want to hurt her.

Just that bastard K.C. for trying to steal my girlfriend.

I sighed, and Clare forced a smile. Then she let me go, but keeping a firm hand on my arm. "Listen, K.C., you know I hate you- oh, you do know that, right? I had considered trying to be friends at least, but now? You'll be lucky if I let you even _glance_ at me." Oh, if looks could kill... Let's just say many would be long gone.

K.C. looked at her, anger glinting in his eyes. "Clare, please, hear me out-"

"No." Clare growled, "I am tired of being Saint Clare, of giving people who don't deserve them second chances. And you, K.C. Guthrie, are one of those people." She gestured over to me. "See him? Yeah, that's my boyfriend. He is so much better than you could ever dream of being. Actually, I suppose I should thank you. If you hadn't broken up with me for that slut, I never would have found Eli. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING can make you add up to him. So go to hell." Then she surprised me even more by grabbing my jacket and crushing my lips to hers, passion coursing through us as we stood there, a full blown make out session right in front of her ex.

Ooh, I could get used to this. Definitely.

**Clare**

After a few minutes of lip-locking, I stepped away, smiling at Eli. His eyes were glazed over, and he touched his lips and I laughed.

Then I turned to K.C. "See? You know what you're gonna get?" He looked at me. Anger burning in his eyes, along with sadness and more anger.

"Truth sucks to hear, huh? Yeah, well guess what- karma's a bitch." Then I walked up, looked him in the eye, and slapped him across the face.

Then I walked out.

**Eli**

That's how it's done. I looked at Clare's retreating form, and then I glanced back at K.C., only to find him cradling his cheek, tears welling up. I snorted and smirked. "Basically, what she said. Oh yeah, I forgot something." I walked up to him and punched him in the nose. I laughed at his face.

Hey, someone had to fix that ugly nose of his. On my way out, I looked over my shoulder, waved and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Get well soon," and walked out with the girl of my dreams.

**Clare**

Crap. Guilt. Guilt was washing over me like... Well I'm not good at metaphors so it was just crashing down on me. K.C., in the hospital, getting yelled at by his ex. Not like he didn't deserve it- I didn't regret it- hell no. I just felt guilty.

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting on a bench outside the hospital, and long after someone sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me. "Eli," I whined, "I feel so guilty."

Wait a second... This guy didn't have Eli's vibe. How did I know this? I'm his freakin' girlfriend, I know if it's him. I jumped up, just as the real Eli came into view. I ran up to him, jumping into his arms and kissed him.

He laughed, saying, "Miss me already, Saint Clare?" He smirked.

"Eli, wait, that guy over there-" The man stood up and I gasped.

It was Darcy's internet pedophile.

**Eli**

"Eli, we gotta get out of here." she started running, and the guy came ofter her. Oh shit.

I ran after her, sprinting much quicker, easily catching up to her. "Clare," I breathed, "what's going on?" She grabbed my hand, and I could almost feel my bones crack under the pressure.

"You know how I told you about Darcy?" she huffed. I nodded. "That's the person who stalked her." She paused. "And raped her."

Oh shit.

"Clare, I know you're freaking out, which is perfectly understandable, but let's be rational." I said, and before she could protest, I did a movie moment. I scooped her up in my arms, wow she's light, and took off running towards... Crap, Morty's at Clare's! Shit shit shit shit shit... Okay, deep breaths. "Clare we're going to your house." She gaped up at me.

"Don't. Doubt. My. Skill." I said, and started running faster. She laughed weakly, and nestled her head in my chest. (**srry to interrupt, but does anyone else think of nestle peanuts when u write that? srry :) **I smirked.

"Clare, do me a favor and see if he's still back there." Her head slowly turned, and she gasped. "Eli, he's really close."

I grinned, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "Good. Because we're there." Oh my God, I am so lucky her house is close to the hospital... I jumped into Morty, quickly putting Clare in the passenger seat.

"ELI!" She screeched. "Step on it! He's coming!" I looked in my mirror. Oh, crap. He was coming up to my side. I stepped on it, and laughed when I saw him fall over. Clare had tears streaming down her cheeks, and I held her hand like a lifeline. She smiled a watery smile, and took deep breaths. She turned around again, (brave girl) and bit her lip, containing a scream. So cute...

"Um... Eli?"

"Yes?"

She gulped. "He's following us."

**Clare**

So first K.C., now Adams(**?**)? What next? Jenna throwing a searing hot curling iron at me?

Eli paled, and said, "Okay, let's lead him to the police station." I nodded, clutching his hand harder. He smiled. Adams...

A few silent minutes later, we had arrived, with Adams advancing. How did he not run out of breath? I don't know.

"We're here. Quick, get out and run in." Before I had time to do anything, he had jumped out, screaming at the top of his lungs. I laughed at the sight, Eli flailing his arms everywhere, screaming. Then I remembered I had to do it too, and jumped out, copying Eli.

An officer came out, and saw us. I saw Adams looking like a deer in the headlights. The officer looked at him, and his eyes widened. "Hey!" he shouted. "You're one of FBI most wanted! I need back up!" he shouted into his walkie- talkie thing. Adams went on a run for it, being chased by at least twenty cops.

My cell rang suddenly, and Eli wrapped his arms around my waist. He nodded, and I picked it up. "Hello?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Clare Edwards?" I nodded, then slapped my forehead. "Um, yeah."

"K.C. Guthrie? Well he as a serious illness. While we were doing tests to see if his brain was okay, we realized-"

"What?" I whisper-yelled, Eli looking at me with concern. "What's wrong with him?" I heard Eli mutter, "To many things to count," but I ignored him.

"Well a few things. One, he's bipolar." Surprise surprise. "Two, he has a small case of ADHD." I gaped, and put it on speaker phone, whispering to Eli what he said before. His mouth dropped. "And lastly, conduct disorder." I didn't know what that was, but I was definitely going to look it up.

"Have you told his mom yet?" I choked out.

"Yes. She was the first person we contacted. After he's out of the hospital, he will live with her." I saw Eli half smirk, because, really, who wouldn't feel bad for him? I latched onto his arm like a leech, and he kissed my head.

"O-okay, thank you." I said and hung up.

Wow. Today has been interesting. Is that Jenna with the curling iron now?

**A/N: WOW. Its been a few days :P anyway I actually did look those things up. I tried to match them with kc's actual behavior, but ure gonna hav to tell me if I did okay :) hope u liked it! but seriously- NESTLE PEANUTS?**

**oh, and did anyone else DIE when eli said that when he saw clare, all he could think of was kissing her? HOW EFFIN SWEET! oh and when he was talking to clare in the hearse. I cried :( REVIEWS= MUCH LOVE! ILL B URE BESTIE! and it means ill update faster. Whichever is more appealing :P**


	9. Chapter 9

** hey u guys r awesome! thanks for reviewing, alerting, faving, and reading my story! do u think u can get more awesome by helping my bestie out? She needs some lovin on her story, so PLEASE go to minortalent1771 profile and read her story "Highschool For Dummies!" its not degrassi sadly but she really wants some love, and I dont want her sad :) SO SPREAD SOME LOVE, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! WAIT READ MINE FIRST! :P**

** Princessakarlita411: yeah I kno rite? Hes so stupid :P**

** Marandarb: thank u! and u r very smart :)**

** Francesca: AMEN TO THAT!**

** AFlawlessBeauty: ha :) that was supposed to happen :D MWAHA!**

** Mz-Ly: Wouldnt it tho :)**

** Abby: Thank you! glad ure enjoying it! :D**

** IloveEli: GLAD SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!**

** mcflyxlove: right :) **

** ninjacat5: well we already knew that :P**

** kadabrafreak890: WELL YEAH!**

** dorkganism: glad someone else sees his ugly pig nose!**

** foreverdegrassi10-48: would I really slay clare into chopped liver? I dont think soo :)**

** Chessy: hmmm... it mite just happen. :D**

** seddiesane: in the near future, my friend ;)**

** 96: thank u! ure stories rock my socks too XD**

** beccithebeaver: ok! enjoy! thank u!**

** babyspongy: OMG thank u! u made my day :)**

** :ok! thank u very much! :D**

** OMFG! U GUYS R SOOO AWESOME! I LOVE U GUYS! IF U EVER NEED ANYTHING, FEEL FREE TO TALK TO ME! IM NEVER TO BUSY FOR ANY OF YOU! oh and soooo uber super sorry for the HORRIFYINGLY long wait... I hope its worth it!**

** Eli**

Wow. So K.C. is more messed up then we thought. Well, now I feel like a huge jerk... Ugh, curse my stupid conscience...

"Um... Wow." Clare said, hands shaking. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her, and she sighed. "Eli... I feel like-"

"A jerk?" I substituted, smirking. She swatted my arm and said, "After all this, I'm just expecting Jenna to come swinging her searing hot curling iron at me."

Oh my God, Jenna! That stupid preppy blonde bimbo that stole K.C. from Clare. Hm, I suppose I should thank her.

"Clare, you might want to tell Jenna..." I whispered, turning her to face me. She had tears in her eyes, but they were shining so bright I couldn't help but kiss her. Then she groaned.

"Eli, do I have to?" she whined, making her eyes impossibly huge and blue, pouting. Shit.

"How can I say no to that face?" I said, caressing her cheek, and she smiled. I kissed her head, and as we were walking to Morty, she said, "Eli, I can't stay home tonight. I- I'm scared. Adams-" I hugged her, wanting to crush the skull of anyone who made her shiver and shake like this.

"Don't worry," I said, "you can stay with me. You are always welcome at the Goldsworthy household," I teased, opening her door.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, pretending to curtsy. I smirked, then walked over to the driver's side. I turned on the car, and was met with blasting music. I fumbled to turn it off, and Clare giggled.

I finally managed to get it at a proper volume, sighing and starting towards my house. "Er, Eli," Clare said in a small voice, "you do realize I don't have clothes or anything right?" I smirked. Oh, yes I did. I feigned surprise.

"Oh, mustard! Well, you're just gonna have to wear _my_ clothes." I fought back a laugh. Oh, I couldn't wait for tonight. :)

**Clare**

The drive to Eli's was... interesting, to say the least. He kept smirking, then smiling, then he got this weird expression on his face that made him look like he about to burst out laughing.

I wanted to kiss him so bad.

I smiled at him, and his eyes twinkled, until we came to a stop. He jumped out, and I hurried to open my door, just to piss him off.

Well, I suppose I fulfilled the goal.

I ended up hitting his head with the door. Close, right? "Oh my gosh, Eli, are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hit you, or send you into a concussion or something..."

He smirked, then faked hurt and said, "Clare, if you didn't want me around, you coulda just said so." He swept me into a kiss, and I smiled. Damn. He was a good kisser. We pulled away for air, and suddenly laughter filled the air.

"Wow, Eli, took you long enough!" He spun around, mouth dropping ten feet. I turned also, only to be met with a girl.

**A/n: short? Yes. Worth the wait? I should hope so but probly not. And dont worry- MY STORY WILL HARDLY EVER HAVE RELATIONSHIP DRAMA. So this girl will not b a problem. Just thought id tell you so I didnt get hit with a watermelon or something :P I will post a chappie soon after this one is up, so FEAR NOT! oh and please please PLEASE check out my poll, and minortalent1771's page! she really needs reviews and I really hate seeing her sad! oh, and did anyone else DIE DURING AFL 2! wow afl aha... I meant all falls down, but u probly already knew that...**

**anyway, SO CUTE. CANT WAIT FOR OCTOBER!**

** fluff awaits!**

** -maddy.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Clare**

I gaped at this girl in the doorway, her bright hazel eyes illuminated by the light from inside. I knew I was supposed to be practical, so I turned to Eli and whispered, "You're too good of a guy to cheat on me, and this girl can't be your mom, so who the hell is she?"

He opened his mouth, but the girl strolled down the pathway and swatted Eli's head. "Don't worry. I got this," she said smiling. She turned to to me, and I was awestruck. She had long, choppy layers of red hair, completely natural, eyes such a bright hazel the sun was jealous of the brightness and beauty. She had a body to kill for, and her smile was so bright it to was blinding. She was wearing her pajamas, a Dead Hand T-shirt and some short comfortable... well, shorts.

"I am the wonderful cousin of Eli, Lynne Goldsworthy. And who might you be? His girlfriend, considering you two were sucking face a few moments ago." she said jokingly. Did I mention her voice was like music? It's a good thing I wasn't a lesbian...

"Um, yeah, I'm his girlfriend, Clare Edwards. Nice to met you, Lynne." Lynne smiled at her, about to bomb her with questions, (probably dirty ones) till Eli said, "Yeah, she's ecstatic. So, Lynne, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Eli smirked and Lynne glared. The cousins continued glaring at each other, until she walked up and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"_Elijah_," she said, smirking as he winced, "how come I was never told of her before? You force me to come and visit you before I hear anything about you're life?" she turned to me. "She's so pretty to... Love the hair." She winked.

Hm. I liked Lynne already. "Well, we red-heads have to stick together, right?" I said, and she squealed and hugged me.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD ELI I THINK YOU FOUND THE ONE!" Eli blushed a deep crimson, as she said, "I mean, she's pretty, funny, talented, probably smarter than you-" he hit her arm. "Ouch! Ugh, you suck..."

Lynne chattered all the way up to the door, until Eli put his hand on her arm and said, "Listen, it's not like I'm not overjoyed to see you," he stated, rolling his eyes, "but what are you doing here?"

**Eli**

I sighed as I saw the light drain from her face. "Well, I,er, uh, you see..."

"If you want I can leave," Clare piped up, ever so gently. I could tell she wasn't offended, but as I opened my mouth to protest, Lynne said, "Nah, it's cool. Besides, I'm probably going to see you around a lot, huh?"

She turned on me. "Right, Elijah?" I glared, before muttering a "yes". She smirked triumphantly at me, turning back to Clare. They smiled at each other.

I sighed. "If oyu guys are going to do each others nails and gossip about me, you might as well take me with you... I'd love to hear what you think of me, Clare." I faked a wince when she went up and slapped my arm. I saw Lynne beam.

"This," Lynne declared, "is the start of a beautiful friendship."

****

We all sat in the living room, my dad finally passed out on his bed, and Clare was flipping through channels, lounging around like she lived here. _Hmm... not a bad thought, _I thought to myself, smirking. I heard a groan. "What are you smirking about?" Clare asked, leaning into me. I smiled.

"Well, I have the hottest, most wonderful girl on my lap soo..." I kissed her, and Lynne cleared her throat and said sweetly, "Listen, as much as I _love_ to see you guys making out, can we move onto more important matters?"

"Like why you're here?" I asked sarcastically, irritated she'd ruined my kiss. Clare smiled up at me, leaning her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her small form as Lynne gulped. She was quiet for the next half hour, and I didn't push.

I knew how important waiting was.

**Lynne (thats right, shes here to :P)**

I sighed, and glanced from Eli and Clare, (cutest couple EVER) to the TV. I noticed Clare had fallen asleep in Eli's arms, and he was cradling her like a small child. "You two are so meant for each other," I murmured, smiling. I could see him smile into Clare's hair, kissing it softly. He rocked back and forth slightly, and I couldn't believe my cousin had such a sweet and loving side.

I sighed, and without meaning to, blurted, "Dad kicked me out," then quickly placing my hands over my mouth, willing the words to go back inside.

Eli picked his face up in alarm. "He did what?" he whispered, anger clear on his face. He looked like he wanted kill something. Good thing Clare was there.

I nodded solemnly. "Yep." "Why?" he asked, annoyed that his uncle would do something like this.

"I don't know...A week ago I was out with Alec-" "You mean that bastard who cheated on you with that stupid whore?" He almost yelled, but then looked down at Clare's peaceful form. His gaze softened significantly, and I smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one love struck." I paused. "Or at least I was. And yeah, that Alec. See, he asked me to meet him at the Cafe, (**well shes supposed to b from somewhere ELSE in canada..)** and I agreed, but only 'cause I was gonna help him. He said he needed help with English."

Eli looked at me in disbelief. "And here I thought you were smarter than that. Lynne, you know he's a dirty-"

"Cheating, lying, scummy, unworthy, lousy, stupid, ignorant, need I go on?" I asked tears forming in my eyes. No. Not now, in front of the only person who I connected with... Well, Clare was soon to be on that list, but for now, Eli was the only person who understood.

"What happened at the Cafe?" he asked, looking at Clare to keep balance. I knew he'd want to comfort me after I told him, so I moved on the floor so Eli could still hug me without dropping Clare.

"Eli, h-he told me he wanted me back," I whispered roughly. His eyes widened. "Did you say yes?" he asked, just quietly as to not wake Clare up.

"Of course not!" I hissed. "I told him to get the hell away from me, but then- then he-" I broke down into sobs. Yes, even the amazing Lynne Sierra Goldsworthy breaks down sometimes. Eli put half on arm around me, and I curled into him. Me and Eli had more of a brother sister relationship than cousins, but that's what made us awesome.

"What did he do?" he all but growled, putting a protective arm around me and his girlfriend. Clare sighed in contentment and I smiled a watery smile.

"He r-raped me." Eli's mouth came open till it practically touched the floor, and shouted, "WHAT?" Clare jolted awake, hair messy and eyes cloudy. She quickly got up, blushing from where she was, but then saw me and Eli's faces. She quickly went and put her arms around me, and I cried into her.

"What happened, Lynne?" she asked, concern and tiredness in her voice. Ah, yes. A beautiful friendship indeed.

"He raped her," Eli growled, fury etched onto his face. "HE RAPED MY ****ING COUSIN! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LET THAT BASTARD GET AWAY?" he glanced furiously at me, until his eyes landed on Clare's frightened face. His eyes softened. He went to hug her and she let him, stroking his hair softly while he calmed down. After a few minutes of group hugging, (Clare dragged me into it) Eli said hoarsely, "Why did Uncle Chase throw you out for that? It wasn't your fault." I gulped and Clare embraced me, tears running down her face.

I drew in a deep breath and said shakily, "Because I'm pregnant."

**OMG THIS IS ALMOST AS JUICY AS DEGRASSI :P BUT REALLY I DIDNT EVEN SEE THIS COMING!**

**oh and if u couldnt tell, Lynne is based off moi. Except I dont look anything lik that, sadly, the personality is the same :) I love adding me in there... im so selfish... sigh. Soryy... couldnt resist XP **

** please review and tell me wat u thought! DRAMA ENSUES... BUT SO DOES FLUFF! AND MANY MORE THINGS TO COME! AAAAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE REVIIIIIIEWWWWWW! LOVE U GUYS U R ALL AWESOME! **


	11. Chapter 11

** Clare**

SHE SAY WHAT NOW! I sat there, gaping, unable to process the news that Lynne was _pregnant._ How could she get through this on her own? She couldn't.

And that's when I decided I wasn't going to let her.

Put my hands on her shoulders, tears drying up so quickly you could hardly tell they were ever there, except for my red and puffy eyes. "Lynne. Listen. He's obviously a jerk, so I wouldn't want him near my baby anyway. If he's not man enough to take up his responsibilities, then he isn't worth you or your child's time. Listen. You. Are. Better. Off. Without... Without..." Oh, come on, right in the middle of my dramatic speech, I can't think... OH! "Alec. You are better off with out Alec." I guess I could hear some things when I was asleep...

Lynne's hazel eyes looked up at me, shining. I knew from that point on we would be inseparable, best friends, maybe even more so than Alli and I. "You... you really think so?" she whispered, looking hopefully at me.

I hugged her tighter, whispering in her ear, "I know so."

She pulled away and smiled. "Well, now that I'm okay, I think your boyfriend is handling it worse than me." I was puzzled, till she pointed behind me.

HOLY CRAP.

Eli looked like a freakin' gorilla- practically foaming from the mouth, throwing or crushing anything in sight. He might as well beat his fists on his chests. I yelped, and Eli quickly looked over at me, an animal. I smiled at him, and some of the blood lust in his eyes faded.

I had to admit, this Eli scared me- bloodthirsty, angry, violent- _scary._ But that doesn't matter, because when I found out my sister was raped, I was like this only in girl form. But worse yet, my sister didn't get pregnant. Lynne smiled sadly and walked out of the room, to what I supposed was the guest room- now her room.

I stood up, smoothing out the outfit I had picked earlier, and walked up to Eli. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. It killed me seeing Eli this way. He wrapped me in a bone crunching hug, and I felt wetness on my cheeks... Whether they were his or mine didn't matter, as long as we were together.

**Eli**

I couldn't believe my innocent (well, sorta) cousin was pregnant. And I don't mean to be selfish, but I wasn't really crying over Lynne.

All I could think was _What if it were Clare._

My mind screamed the question at me, and I was at loss for an answer. Tears that had been bottled up for years flowed freely down my face, and Clare walked up to me. I buried my face in her hair, and I could hear her quietly sobbing into my chest.

_..._

I couldn't bear it. I brought my hands to her face, and her blue eyes looked bluer than ever. How much could happen in one day? K.C. Adams. Lynne. Alec.

Woah. Wait. Why the hell was K.C. at my girlfriend's house again? I couldn't dwell on that. I had seen Clare's frightened expression when I was throwing things everywhere, and I hated seeing her look like that because of _me._

"Eli..." She said gently. "There's something you're not telling me." Her hand cupped my cheek, and I leaned into her touch. "What are you thinking?" she whispered.

I choked back a sob. "I keep... I keep thinking what if it were you," I managed, before spilling into another breakdown of tears. Clare's eyes glimmered, face still wet and shiny. I brought her lips to mine, as they crashed down on each other. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, and she granted me entrance. We played the tongue tango for a few minutes, and we both pulled away, smiling and catching our breath.

"Well that was..." she said, at loss of words. I smirked.

"Amazing? Yes, thank you." She smiled, and leaned into me. I couldn't help but feel bad for Lynne. Rage once again poured through me. I was going to kill Alec.

"Eli, that will only make things worse." Clare chided me. Oops. Didn't know I said that out loud.

"Clare, he needs to be punished." I said, trying to make her realize the seriousness of the situation.

"I know he does. So we report him to the cops." she said simply. I sighed. As much as I wanted to bash his skull in, I knew that would only make Clare mad at me.

I sighed. "Fine. You win this round, Blue Eyes." She giggled, and I couldn't help but to kiss her again.

As we broke apart she said, "You know, I still don't know what K.C. was doing at my house..." Her face scrunched up and she appeared to be thinking very hard. "Oh. Right. He wanted me back." I couldn't stop myself of thinking of Lynne and that bastard Alec. What if K.C. did that to Clare? I tightened my grip protectively, and she whimpered.

"Eli? You're hurting me..." I immediately let go, only to hold onto her again, much more gently. "Sorry," I murmured, stroking her hair.

"It's okay..." She yawned, and I smiled.

"Tired already, Blue Eyes?" I teased. She stretched a little and yawned again. Her mouth made a perfect "o" and I had to stop myself from kissing her again.

"Well, we have been through a rather _eventful_ day, if I do say so myself." I chuckled and swept her up in my arms, and she yelped in surprise. I smirked.

"Off to the devil's lair..." she muttered, and I kissed her while heading up the steps.

**Clare**

Wow. Eli put me down on his bed, which was black and red, and very nice and soft. His walls were black, as was his carpet, and Dead Hand posters were covering the walls. Pictures of us, Adam, and his mom and Lynne, even, covered the majority of the walls. So basically if there wasn't a Dead Hand poster, there was a picture.

"Well this is-" I started, searching for the right word.

"Amazing fantastic, breathtaking, wonderful-" I hit his arm again. _How many times do I have to do that?_

"I was going to say so _you._ But I guess what you said pretty much sums you up." I smiled at him and blushed, and he smirked.

"You really think I'm amazing, _Clare-Bear?_" he walked up to me, sitting next to me. Oh crap. Me and Eli, alone in his room, on his bed...

_Gulp._

I yawned again and he smiled. "Alright, I suppose this is where we sleep..." He said uncertainly, voice trailing off. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and he smirked.

"Uh, I can sleep on the floor..." I said, staring into his green eyes. So perfect. I smiled to myself.

"Actually, Clare, I was going to give you the pleasure of sleeping with me tonight-"

"ELI!" I screeched, swatting his head with force. "Ow," he whimpered smirking. "Purity ring, remember?" How could he forget?

He chuckled. "Ah, Saint Clare has a dirty mind." he smirked, glancing at me. "Even if the other option is quite tempting, I respect your wishes." I tackled him with a hug. We fell over, me on top of Eli. I blushed, about to pull away, when Eli grabbed my face and kissed me. Shivers went down my spine as he pulled me closer, our bodies flush against each other.

I pulled away blushing, when Eli looked at me with glazed eyes. "It's probably good if we stop there..." He leaned up and whispered, "because I don't know if I'd be able to control myself." His warm breath fanned across my face, and my heart jumped for joy in my chest. All I could do was nod. He smirked at me, and I kissed him once more before I stood.

"So, where are these clothes I'm supposed to wear?" I asked cautiously.

Eli grinned.

**Eli**

I grinned like an idiot as I went over to my dresser.

"Clare?" Lynne called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Lynne?"

"Can you come down here for a second?" her voice was clear, and I could practically see her smirk.

"Yeah, coming!" Clare called, and pecked my lips before rushing downstairs.

I wasted no time.

I pulled out a Dead Hand T- shirt and some sweats, and went around like a cleaning tornado, picking up comics and scraps of random bits off the floor and tables. By the time I heard Clare making her way up the stairs, I was laying on my bed, not even slightly out of breath.

That changed as soon as Clare walked in the room.

**Clare**

I walked in, clad in the tight camisole Lynne gave me, to show off my curves. My legs were almost bare, except for the shortest pair of short-shorts known to man. I walked over to Eli, and I smirked at his facial expression. His mouth hung open, his eyes were once again glazed, and he was practically drooling at the sight of me.

I decided to tease him, slowly moving to sit on his lap. "Do you like?" I breathed, my lips dangerously close to his.

He wasn't breathing, until I said, "Eli, you have to breath." I laughed as his eyes widened and he started breathing. My lips were only centimeters away from his now, and I said seductively, "Do you like it, Eli?" His eyes went wild, and I could tell he was abut to lose it. He shook his head and crashed his lips to mine.

I smiled.

**Crappy ending? You decide. I liked the beginning... but then I couldnt stop it, so it kinda when on longer then I expected... but watevs. Please review, u guys make me smile soooooooo much! lik I squeal... if I get to 100 reviews, I will THE fluffiest chapter imaginable :) SO HIT THE BUTTON, SEXY PEOPLE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMFG OMFG OMFFG! U GUYS R AMAZING! U MEAN TO TELL ME I HAV OVER 100 REVIEWS? NO EFFIN WAY! EEEKKK U GUYS MAKE ME SOO HAPPY! sorry it took sooo long... my computer was stupid and didnt have internet and im to lazy to do it on another computer and my sister was hogging my moms... GR.**

** MAKE WAY FOR THE FLUFFIEST FLUFF FLUFFY CHAPPIE EEVVVERRR! well its the fluffiest I can make it with still going along with the story... anyway, I laughed so hard when everyone said they loved lynne... shes based off me :P so thank u! :P but really she is rather awesome :D oh, and someone asked for a sex scene.. O_O... DONT DO SEX SCENES. Sorry... go read.. something else :P so ENJOY AND THANK U ALL! the first part is a look into lynnes perspective on her preggo-nace. I think it will be quite long... so get ready :)**

** Lynne**

I smirked when Clare went up the stairs. I could imagine Eli standing there drooling with his mouth hanging open like the moron he is. I laughed darkly. "Men," I muttered. "Pervs..."

I closed my eyes, attempting sleep. Sadly, not all attempts are successful. All I could think about was that within a year, I would be a teen mom.

And I couldn't stop it.

Abortion was not, repeat NOT an option. It's not the baby's fault you were irresponsible, even though in my case neither was I. I didn't know whether I wanted to keep it or not... Maybe adoption?

I'd heard stories before about how people had said that, and then held the baby in their arms and wanted to change and keep the baby.

Slow down, Lynne... It's like your first week. Nine months to go. I lazily dragged my hand up and made a small twirling in the air, quietly saying, "Yay me."

This was a nightmare. Every time I closed my eyes, Alec was there, pressing me against the wall, hands roaming my body while I screamed and smacked and kicked. He liked this tactic: If they scream, slap them to shut them up. I sighed, touching my cheek. If I was going to Degrassi, I'd have like 4 months before I started showing, right?

The doorbell rang. What the hell? I glanced at my clock. 2 o'clock. A. freakin. M. I growled. Even if I wasn't even asleep, what kind of idiot goes over to _Eli's_ house at 2:00?

I didn't even want to know what Eli and Clare were doing up there, so I shuffled out of the bed and went to the door. "Eff you, you freakin m-" then I looked up, and was met with sea blue.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, squinting. He had a shocked look on his face, and his mouth was hanging open. As soon as he saw me looking, he looked down. A few seconds later, he tilted his beanie-headed head to the side, a lazy grin on his face. His face was slightly feminine, but some guys just are like that, right?

As he opened his mouth, I sighed, face-palming. "What did my idiot cousin do this time?" I groaned. He looked at me like I had a dancing monkey on my forehead.

"Is there something on my face or something? Because if you hadn't noticed, its 2:00 in the freakin' morning." I started to tap my foot impatiently, but really my heart was thundering in my chest. Who was this guy?

"Nice to meet you to, Eli's cousin." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I raised an eyebrow and glared.

"What do you want?" I said, exasperated. He sighed, smiling faintly. "I'm Adam," he drawled, holding his hand out.

I smiled. _Revenge._ "Lynne." I spit into my hand and smacked his hand, laughing wickedly. "Don't mess with me, Adam, my dear, and maybe, _maybe _you'll be safe. I winked, about to slam the door in his face for dramatic effect, but he shoved his foot in the way.

This kid doesn't give up does he?

** Adam**

This girl was smoking. Her red hair was mesmerizing, and her hazel eyes left me speechless. I didn't want to stop talking to her yet, so I shoved my foot in the door. She swung open the door with an annoyed face yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BOY!" Boy. She doesn't know the half of it. I winced. She noticed.

Crap.

"What's wrong? Sexy lady got your tongue?" she rolled her eyes, glaring at me.

"What if she does?" I whispered, leaning closer. She smacked me. She was just _full_ of surprises wasn't she?

"Can I please just see Eli?" I asked, wanting an excuse to stay.

She smirked. "Hm... I don't know if he can fit you in. He and Clare are getting pretty steamy up there." She pointed up the stares and I gaped and shivered.

"I guess I'll have to talk to you then." I smiled and she groaned, but smiled slightly. "Are you going to invite me in or leave me standing out here? It is Canada," I reminded her, chattering my teeth for effect.

Lynne pretended to think. "Really? I thought for sure you would just _love_ to sit here and freeze all night." She smirked again and opened the door to its full extent. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to fly out and hit her in the face. "Are you coming or not?"

I felt like a freaking monkey on crack.

I stepped in, practically skipping and she rolled her eyes. This was definitely Eli's cousin. "So, why don't we get to know each other?" I asked, and she winced. "Not like that!" I stuttered, afraid I had offended her. _Crap Adam. You really screwed this one up._

She sighed. "It's fine." She shuffled her feet. "Let's go to my room." She grabbed my hand and I felt sparks. Wow this is so cliché... Her room... looked like the guest room. She nodded, guessing what I had thought.

"Pretty soon it's gonna be decked out with Dead Hand posters." She grinned slyly.

"You like Dead Hand?" I squeaked. She nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

** "**Who doesn't?" I wanted to kiss her. Well, I mean I did before but now, it was way more intensified. We sat on her bed.

"SO. The best way to get to know each other-"

"Let me guess," I yawned dully, "20 questions?" She looked like she wanted to punch me.

"I'm not your typical girl, Adam, my friend." Friend? She leaned in closer. "What's your darkest secret?" Lynne whispered.

She wanted me to tell her _now?_ Oh well. Better get rid of any doubt before I get too attached... But should I? Better to rip the band-aid off, as I always say. I opened my mouth, mentally preparing myself for her reaction.

Lynne beat me to the punch. "I'm pregnant." Her eyes didn't tear up, and I admired her for that.

But that didn't mean I wasn't shocked. "I was raped," she choked in a some-what steady voice. I nodded hugging her tightly.

"I'm transgender," I found myself whispering. What the hell?

"Really? That's cool." She smiled at me. Wow. The Goldsworthy's are awesome! I kissed her head. _Bold move, Adam,_ I thought, getting up.

"I'm gonna go. Call me, k?" she nodded as I gave her my phone number.

"Wait!" she called, running up to me. Lynne looked down nervously, then asked quietly, looking up at with me with big eyes, "Me, Eli and Clare are going baby shopping tomorrow... Do you want to come?" I hugged her. Wow, she trusted me so easily, and we still had so much to learn about each other!

"I'll be here at 10 sharp."

**Eli**

I woke up to the smell of Clare's hair. I'd like this _every morning..._ I thought to myself, smirking. We hadn't done anything _impure_ last night. Just the usual making out... and some other stuff. But not that. Who do you take me for, Fitz?

I kissed her hair, and she smiled. "Eli..." she murmured, eyes fluttering. Her eyes were so blue in the morning. I kissed her.

"I could get used to this," she said happily against my lips. I smirked.

"Get up, Clare Bear. Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!" I said in a fake cheery voice as I got up and stretched. She looked at me strangely, then burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"I just never thought I'd hear _Eli Goldsworthy_ say such a thing," she giggled, getting up. "Elliiiii," she whined, drawing out my name. "I still don't have clothes."

A 10,000 kilowatt smile lit up my face and I said laughing, " guess you'll have to wear Lynne's clothes again." her face bunched up and she lightly punched me, then climbed down stairs to retrieve her clothes.

It was gonna be a good day.

**A/N: I was gonna get through the whole baby shopping part, but I wanted that to b a seperate chapter. So if u didnt think this was fluffy enouhg, bear with me till this weekend. That is the absolute LATEST I will have the next chappie up :) hope u guys liked! but if u still want more fluff, I greatly want u to read "not just puppy love". Quite fluffy, if I do say so myself. **


	13. Chapter 13

** Aaaaahhh u guys r the bestest! k so im gonna put who reviewed at the end of chappies now so people who dont care (GR) can just rite to it... THANK U SO UBER MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! u guys r the bestest! seriously everytime I c a review I almost cry! u.. sniffle.. guys me so happy! (bursts into happy tears) im just gonna let u guys read now...**

** Lynne**

Adam. _Adam. _**_Adam. ADAM._**

Why couldn't I get that boy out of my head? "Focus," I told myself. "Big day, huge day, almost as huge as I'm going to be in 9 months," I grumbled, just standing up from the bed when I heard muttering and feet thundering down the steps.

"LYNNE!" Clare shrieked. It was amazing how close we had become in a matter of hours. "CLARE," I shouted hoarsely, voice raw from sleep.

"I'm screwed!" she groaned, and I smirked at her in my clothes. Clothes... Oh.

"You need more clothes, Clare Bear?" I taunted, smirk growing. Her jaw dropped.

"H-how did you know about that?" she whispered incredulously.

"Let's just say," I said, twirling my hair with a finger, "I have my sources." Yeah. Sources being Eli and Adam.

She just shook her head after a few moments, walking over to my closet. "What do you have?" I opened my mouth, but she said, "something not _won't_ make Eli want to jump me in the middle of the laundry detergent aisle." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I copied her actions, waving my hands in the arms in the air. "You could be wearing sweats and a sweatshirt and my idiot cousin would still jump you." I huffed, standing and walking over to my closet.

This would be fun.

**Clare**

What is it with these wonderful Goldsworthy's that constantly try to make me look like a hooker? What would Pastor Nick say? I don't care. That guy was really weird anyway...

"How about this?" Lynne asked, raising an eyebrow at a cute shirt with leggings. The shirt thing was a cream color, going to my knees almost, with a loose black belt around the waist. (**A/N: I kinda made this up but I think itd b cute and clare would look good in it :)) **

I squealed. "It's perfect! And I don't look like a hooker!" Lynne rolled her eyes, tossing me the outfit with black leggings and some heels. My eyebrows shot up.

Lynne stuck her tongue out. "Oh come on, they're like two inches, I'm sure you won't trip." I sighed, grabbing the shoes, cursing under my breath. Lynne smiled.

"That's my cousin's girl." I rolled my eyes, walking into her bathroom. Once I was done changing, I examined myself in her mirror. Not bad, Edwards, not bad at all. I actually looked cute, if I do say so myself. I decided to slip in a little black headband, then quickly took it out. I wasn't going anywhere super special- probably just Walmart. _So fancy,_ I thought to myself, applying some make up and walking out, confident I didn't look like a slut. Yay!

"Well don't you look perty," Lynne said, leaning up against the doorway. How could she act so casual when we were about to go shopping? For her _baby?_ Then I looked into those hazel eyes and I knew- she was being ripped apart on the inside.

I held open my arms, looking at her. She ran to me, and no words were spoken. The only sound was her bone-shaking sobs.

**Eli**

This was going to be a nerve wracking day for me. Watching my cousin go shopping for her baby. I was going to be a... Cousin? No... Well that doesn't matter. I'll probably just be called "Uncle Eli." I smiled, a smirky smile. I had already gotten ready, tossing on my Dead Hand shirt, black skinny jeans and a blazer. Black, of course. Well... I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so maybe I'd catch another hour of sleep. I glanced at the clock- 8. Yeah... Sleep sounds rather great now. I flopped down on the bed, submitting myself to dream land.

_I handed her the ice cream cone, smiling. "Thank wu, Daddy!" she said, smiling a toothy smile, her green eyes smiling._

_ "Sure thing, sweetie," I said kissing her red hair. She licked away on her small vanilla-chocolate swirl cone, and I looked over at Clare, who was sitting on a nearby bench with the baby, Aiden._

_ "Kaitlyn! Don't get ice cream on your pretty new dress!" she scolded, smiling. I walked over to my wife, smiling wide. Aiden was sleeping peacefully in her arms, pacifier a bright blue- like his eyes. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, mommy." She skipped up, finished her ice cream, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Curling up on her side, she snuggled her head into Clare's lap. She quickly fell asleep._

_ "They are just to cute." Clare squealed, and I laughed. _

_ "I don't know. They still have some competition." I reasoned, hands framing her face as I smirked._

_ "Like?" she raised an eyebrow inquisitively._

_ "You." My lips crashed onto her hers._

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I jolted up from my nap. Wow. That was vivid...

Damn it, Clare... What have you done to tough, I-don't-care-if-the-world explodes Eli Goldsworthy?

She made him fall in love with her, that's what.

I sighed, getting up and running my fingers through my hair. I trudged downstairs, still puzzled yet getting some strange high off my dream. We made some damn cute kids...

I shook my head, but I couldn't wipe that stupid grin off my face, so I turned it into a smirk. I'm just that skilled.

"Eli!" Clare yelled, and she wrapped me into a hug.

"Miss me?" I smirked. Thank God that stupid _smile_ was gone. Eli Goldsworthy? _Smiling?_ Not in this lifetime.

_DREAM DREAM DREEAAAMMM._

"I'm so excited!" Clare squealed, her and Lynne dancing in happy circles linked at the arms. Did they seem closer or was it just me?

I heard my doorbell, and walked to answer it. I swung the door open and was surprised to see Adam. "Hey man, what's up?" We knuckle bumped, (or whatever it is that guys do :P) and he said, "Lynne invited me, remember?"

I stared blankly, trying to recall when _I_ had introduced him to Lynne. Thinking, thinking... "LYNNE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" There was going to be hell to pay.

**Lynne**

After my idiot cousin finally stopped throwing his tantrum, I slapped him and walked out the door with Clare, our arms still linked. Is it possible to be best friends with someone in about four hours of knowing each other?

Yes. For those of you who doubt, yes it is. Because, I vow on Eli's life, we will be besties forever.

"Where to?" Eli asked as we piled into his hearse. I could tell he was sort of irritated I had a boy over at 2:00 in the morning, but he was gonna have to _get over it._ He wasn't my father, thank God, but I guess it's one of those stupid guy things.

"Walmart," Clare and I said simultaneously. Oh yeah. Besties forever. We high fived and Eli rolled his eyes, scoffing. I shoved him off the seat. (**me and my bestie high five constantly XP) **

"Violent much?" he mumbled, picking himself back up. Clare giggled and shoved Adam in the back. Normally, only two can sit up front in a hearse, but I was sitting in some seat in the middle that I made up. Cuz I'm awesome like that.

Fifteen minutes later, about learning more about Adam and Clare and everything in between, we arrived at the one and only Walmart.

Yippee.

I strutted in, Clare hooking arms with me and Eli, one on each side. Eli groaned. I laughed, looking back at Adam. He was walking way behind, a sad smile on his face, screaming, _I am so a fourth wheel. _I felt guilty instantly, grabbing his arm and linking it with mine. He smiled. People stared at us, some like _what a bunch of stupid teens, acting like theres not a care in the world._ Others said, _Aw. That's so cute._

"To the baby aisle," Clare said excitedly, but you could detect the sympathy underneath.

"Yay," Eli and I dead-panned. I secretly smiled- we were so alike.

"Death come quickly." Adam mocked, hand flying dramatically to his face. I laughed, dragging him forward.

"Where should we start?" Clare asked, almost jumping with excitement.

I sighed, mentally face palming. "Good question."

Ikr! I ffeeell lik I put to much drama in here... but hey, wats a good story without piling up drama :P

shesXsuperXfreaky  
haha yeah good thing I got her hoookkeddd :D

Cerabrations  
2010-08-28 . chapter 9

nope :) SURPRISE!

  
haha good that was the intent!

Mae Allora Malfoy  
thanks for reviewing! but uh, ahem I dont do those :( srry. Im not near mature enough for that.

nkcullen  
2010-08-29 . chapter 11

haha ikr?

Ashkira  
2010-08-29 . chapter 11

thank u!

babyspongy  
2010-08-29 . chapter 11

isnt it always? :P thanks for reviewing!

MarinaElyssa  
2010-08-29 . chapter 11

no no no... never never! I hav to much plans, my friend :)

AFlawlessBeauty  
2010-08-29 . chapter 11

YAY I FEEL SO SPECIAL!

xxela  
2010-08-29 . chapter 11

AAHH THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET!

Freebird1490  
THANK U! I lik lynne to :) UPDATE SLOW BURN!

kadabrafreak890  
ikr? Lynne is rather spectacular XD thank u for reviewing so much! PS: lov ure story! UPDATE!

eclare luv  
2010-08-28 . chapter 10

thankl u!11 ure the best :)

eli lover789  
haha honestly idk :P maybe to talk to eli? Yeah, lets go with that!

clareandeliforever  
ill admit it wasnt my plan, but yay! it works lik that :D thank u!

degrassilove18  
THANKK UU!

EliIsCute  
why thank u! and of course I will!

Princesakarlita411 

probly one of my most dedicated reviewers :) thanks! I kno I awed to, which is pretty sad...

EmilyMarieMunroChambers 

why u silly girl of course I will :) thanks for reading and loving! Thank uuu!

EclareForever822 

I must admit this is probly the reason I updated as fast as I could :P so thanks for the motivation!

c-nana 

EEK OF COURSE I WILL! srry... crappy ending meant of the chappie :Pthanks for reviewing!

EclareForever822 

wow omg this was so inspirational! thank u so much! glad u lik my style! Im such a nerd :P thanks so much for reviewing!

EliGoldsworthy18123458 

aaawww ure too sweet :) thanks for reviewing!

Snipe Hunter 98 

well... my sis thinks clare slaps eli, but Idk for sure :( HURRY OCTOBER!

Bree 

haha thanks I love love loooove ure enthusiastic reviews! dont worry- ill probly put that as a bonus chappie at the end :D

Mz-Ly  
ah, I c u signed in this time :P yes, yes I should, and im srry :P thank u so much for reviewing!

**A/N: I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER. I suck at making long chapters. Sorry guys D: I try... but I feel guillty so im posting this. Next chapter will probly be same length. **

** ****SNEAK PEEK!*******

** not really... just next chapter- POLL! **

** BOY OR GIRL? BOTH?**

** Im splitting them up- adam and lynne go one way, eclare another. Who would u lik to c next chapter? Anne? XP or eclare? REVIEEEWWWWW! thx for putting up with me guys... u guys rock my socks! ps: I HATE THE TITLE SO IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS PLZ PM ME! AAAAAAH U GUYS R THE BEST REVIEWERS EEEVVVEERRR! I LOV U GUYS! IF U EVER NEED ANYTHING PLZ TELL ME! ID LOV TO HELP U! SINCE U GUYS HELP ME SO MUCH ITS THE LEAST I CAN DO RITE? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**L****ET TODAY B A SAD DAY. **

** LISTEN GUYS... IM A LOSER SO I WAS CHECKING MY POLL AND YAY! 15 PPLE SAID DEGRASSI... WELL HOPEFULLY ILL B getting TO THAT REAL SOON. BUT THEN THERE WAS SOMEONE... SOME EVIL PERSON WHO SELECTED THE GASP "QUIT WRITING, LOSER!" OPTION. I AM VERY DEPRESSED... WERE U JOKING? CAN I PRETEND U WERE? PLEASE? LISTEN GUYS, I KNO IM NOT THE BEST WRITER OUT THERE BY FAR, BUT I TRY MY BEST. I KNO URE ALL ENTITLED TO OPINIONS BUT I AM VERY SENSITINVE, SO WHEN U R AROUND ME, U DO NOT GET AN OPINION! HEAR THAT? NO. OPINION.**

** Ok so now that im done with my rant, I feel rreally bad for not updating... and sadly I hav much ff to read so im jut gonna give yall a sneak peek! BOOOO!**

**enjoy...**

** ****SNEAK PEEK*****

** Lynne**

"What the heck?" I cried, staring incredulously at the baby section. "They got rid of Nutripals! Seriously? I do not want my baby having anything less than best! No! No, no, NO! I am enraged! Do you see the look on my face? It looks enraged, doesn't it?" I was pointing repeatedly to my face, waving my arms in wild circles. Adam looked at me like I had lost my marbles. Well, I did lose my favorite collection in the 7th grade...

Clare and Eli were laughing. "Dude... Just get Pediacare or whatever. I'm sure you're little baby won't mind," Clare teased, wiping tears from her eyes.

After I hastily threw the Pediacare bottles in the cart, I walked around the diaper section, yelling at the inanimate objects just what I thought about them. And don't get me started on the second name brands- Adam and Eli had to drag me away from them, Clare still laughing in a corner.

But I had to wonder... Would all this shopping be a waste?

**A/N: srry guys ill be sure to update sometime this week... if I havent updated by thursday, please, everyone who cares a little PM till I hav to clear my inbox- no exxaggeration! I need to post post post! im srry im lazy and busy and blah blah blah... review if ud lik and plz plz plz tell me wat u thought! wait.. isnt that the same thing? O_O**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hi guys. U can shoot me if ud lik. I kno im terrible DX but really thanks for stickin with me guys. U guys r probly gonna hate me after this chapter... sorry :( so this is dedicated to JustMeandEliG because she told me I was good at writing when someone said I wasnt. SO THANK YOU JUSTMEANDELIG! also can I get some reviews? Dont mean to sound needy... just asking I guess if u dont want to u dont hav too.. sniffle :'( anyway ennjoooyyyyyyy kno I changed the title but plz if u hav any suggestions, PLEASE tell me cuz I hate it. THANK U!**

** ps: justMEANDELIG I am a christian :)**

** Chapter 15 (wow)**

** Lynne**

"What the heck?" I cried, staring incredulously at the baby section. "They got rid of Nutripals! Seriously? I do not want my baby having anything less than best! No! No, no, NO! I am enraged! Do you see the look on my face? It looks enraged, doesn't it?" I was pointing repeatedly to my face, waving my arms in wild circles. Adam looked at me like I had lost my marbles. Well, I did lose my favorite collection in the 7th grade...

Clare and Eli were laughing. "Dude... Just get Pediacare or whatever. I'm sure you're little baby won't mind," Clare teased, wiping tears from her eyes.

After I hastily threw the Pediacare bottles in the cart, I walked around the diaper section, yelling at the inanimate objects just what I thought about them. And don't get me started on the second name brands- Adam and Eli had to drag me away from them, Clare still laughing in a corner.

"Adam! Since these two lovebirds here are _laughing_ at me, would you like to go with me to the furniture section? Eli, Clare, you know what I'm tired of saying both of you're names since you're always together. So, until we are done today, I'm going to call you Eclare."

Eli groaned, but Clare smiled. "What do you want us to do, boss?" Clare asked, curious. I grinned from ear to ear. "Clare, you are going to love me for this- Eclare, you guys are gonna be shopping for clothes!" I squealed, and Clare followed suit. Eli rolled his eyes, but I could tell he thought she looked cute. I mean if _I _ were a guy- You know let's not even go down that road.

Clare giggled, latching onto Eli's arm, and he smirked. "Alright, Eclare, you're mission has begun. DON'T DISSAPOINT ME, PRIVATES! NOW GET'ER DONE!"

They ran.

**Eli**

Clare practically waltzed down the aisles of Walmart like she owned the place. I couldn't help bu think of my dream... Would Clare be this excited for _our_ child one day?

WHOA, _what the hell, Goldsworthy? Get it together!_

**No! **The inner mush inside me screamed. **Keep dreaming... dream dream dream...**

One question: What am I smoking?

"Eli! Isn't this exciting?" Clare chirped, linking her arms with mine again. I met her crystal blue eyes and couldn't resist- our lips collided and I sighed.

_Clare._ That is what I'm smoking- pure, addicting Clare Diana Edwards.

She broke the kiss and looked at me funny. "Okay, not like I'm complaining but what was that for, Mr. I-Hate-Shopping?" she smirked, since when can she pull an Eli on me, and I chuckled. "Everything's more entertaining with you around, Blue Eyes." A blush crept across her cheeks and I smirked and slung my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into my side, sighing with contentment, her "baby high" wearing off.

Too bad.

"There is a small problem," Clare reasoned, thinking logically again. "And what would that be, Clare Bear?" She rolled her eyes.

"How do we know if she is a she?" I laughed, a full out cackle, and passing old people stared at me in annoyance. Clare apologized to them, claiming, "he gets weird sometimes."

I eventually recovered, with Clare staring at me quizzically. "Might I ask what was so humorous?"

I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye. "Well, Clare. He is obviously gonna be a boy. How are you so sure he's a girl."

Clare snorted. "Listen to us. We sound like a married couple." Her mouth formed a perfect "o" and her eyes widened as it dawned on her. She blushed, and I remembered that stupid dream again.

"Clare," I tried, not knowing what the hell I was doing. "Have you ever dreamed about...us?" I looked straight into her eyes, and I could tell she was surprised by the question.

"Do you mean in the literal sense, or just thinking?" I smirked. She always over-analyzed things. "Literal." She pondered this, and her blush deepened. "Honestly? Yes."

I felt better, knowing I wasn't the only one who dreams about their soul mate. That's what we were- I'm sure. "Really? Good. Because I had a dream last night..."

**Clare**

Eli's face was beet red, and he kept stuttering, until he got a few words in. Then his face went into some dreamy state and he looked _so_ cute. "We had two kids, Kaitlyn and Aiden. Kaitlyn was around five or something and Aiden was a few months or one or something like that... They were the cutest things." He turned to me, that cute smile still plastered on his face. He walked towards me, (he had been pacing earlier) and caressed my cheek. "They looked a lot like you, Clare."

Then he kissed me, and I died and went to heaven.

After a few dirty looks from adults later, he broke the kiss, and his smile had grown. "Kaitlyn had your hair and my eyes- Aiden had your eyes, and I think he was gonna have my hair." Apparently that's all he remembered from his dream, because he snapped back into reality with a horrified look on his face.

"Did I seriously just say all that?" I nodded, a stupid smile on my face. His face went red. "Look, er, Clare, you probably think I am really weird right now, but we can just put this all behind us-" I crashed my lips to his, and that shut him up.

"It sounded cute. You looked cute while telling me. Tell me one thing, though- in this dream, was I fat?"

He smirked, hands on my face. "Never. You were, and are, gorgeous, as usual."

We never got any shopping done- well we were going to, until the world came crashing down, all with a text.

_Eclare, help someones after me. Me and adam went outside and someone knocked him out theyre running after me. Get out here quick. -Lynne_

**Did I finally captures my peeps attention again? Now I get to leave u on a REAL cliffy this time. Dont worry- I promise I will update again by this weekend- if u want some other than me to blame for not updting, blame the writers of fanfiction- their stories r addicting. Thaanks for staying with me guys! u really make my days :D review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: WOW. U GUYS R THE BESTEST EVER. I DEFINITELY GOT SOME REVIEWS ON THE LAST ONE! I AM VERY HAPPY, AND SINCE U GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY I AM ATTEMPTING TO WRITE THIS. SO YAAYYYY SRRY TO LEAVE U ALL ON A CLIFFY LAST TIME... ENNJOOOYYY... review replies at end ;)**

** Chapter 16 (0o0)**

** Eli**

Clare's face was pale, and I looked over her shoulder and read the text.

I also exploded.

My blood boiling, I stormed out of the Walmart, fists clenched, Clare sprinting to catch up. Even through my hazy red vision, I could see the truth- whoever those freaks were, they either (A) were working with Alec, (B) working with KC, or ( C ), they were trying to split all of us up.

I slowed my pace enough for Clare to catch up, taking deep breaths. The redness slowly faded, and I could feel sense returning to my mind. Quickly I grasped Clare's hands and cried, "911!" She gulped but immediately whipped her phone, dialing.

"_911, please state your emergenc-"_ The phone went dead. All the lights in the store went off and people started screaming. Finding the nearest exit, I grabbed Clare's trembling hand, pulling her along beside me.

As the crisp morning air hit my face, I turned to look at Clare.

Shaking.

Pale.

_Scared._

I wrapped my arms around her briefly, and she sniffed. "Clare... I know this is scary but we have to find them. But I promise I will under no circumstances leave your side. Okay?" she nodded, eyes shimmering. I pecked her lips before she grabbed my hand, holding it in a death grip.

Then we took off.

I tried my phone, but I had no service. Stupid Walmart...

Clare was desperately running, faster than me, so I caught up to her. Just as I grabbed her hand again, someone yelled, "ADAM!"

_Lynne._

**Lynne**

There were some freaking mass murderers after, me, my baby, and Adam. No freakin' way was I letting them touch any of them, including myself. Now, normally, being super cool as I am, I could throw some jujitsu moves at them... but with this stupid thing inside me I couldn't. WAIT, ack, no your not stupid, baby...

Okay. Enough. I am going to help Adam. I looked behind me to see the man in the ski mask gaining on me. I thought long and hard... Until I saw the wall coming straight at my face. So I did something I'd always wanted to do-

I ran as fast as I could and _ran up the freaking wall, _finishing up with a flip, (which I landed perfectly with) about 20 feet away from the guy.

Let's just keep in mind this happened in about two seconds, so I dived behind the nearby dumpster, shielding myself from his view. He blinked a few times, not knowing where I went, and brought out something similar to a walkie talkie.

"Boss, this is Freelander, the chick got away and Frisco is dealing with the boy. Mhm. Yeah. Sorry, Boss! She disappeared and- no, sir, I didn't get close enough to put the tracker on her." That's when I could actually hear something from the other end- "FREELANDER YOU ARE A FREELOADER! YOU HAVE FAILED THIS MISSION! AS YOUR BOSS I COMMAND YOU TO GO BACK TO HEADQUARTERS IMMEDIATELY! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ON ANY MISSIONS FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"But Boss-" Freelander started, then sighed. "Fine. But I'm taking the ski mask off. Not like there's anyone here to see it." Internally, I laughed. "Boss" was right- he was a freeloader. Then I recognized what he was saying. He was taking the ski mask off.

I could report him to the cops.

He quickly yanked the fabric off his head, which was a dark color, short, and spiky. His skin was sort of tanned, and his face resembled a monkey. The first thing I thought of was _Neanderthal._ Was this the infamous Fitz?

No. Eli described him a little differently... Maybe a relative. "Way to go, Fitzgerald. You let her get away AND your in trouble with the boss." A sudden static interrupted his rant, followed by, "Freelander, did you get the girl?"

He sighed. "No, Kurt, I didn't, okay? And you can stop calling me that- she got away and there's no one in sight."

Kurt sighed, deep voice sounding sad. "It's too bad we have to do this, Mitch. I mean only we weren't being blackmailed into hurting innocent children. That stupid guy and his grudges! Parents gone or he can't find them and he heads after the poor kids. He's twisted."

"I know," Mitch said, falling against the wall. "I don't want to kill her. Why should we have to? The blackmail isn't that bad."

Kurt snorted, his voice monotone. "Dude. We killed people."

"But who said we had to _keep_ doing it? Kurt, this is our chance to break the cycle! I rather be in jail than be controlled. Besides, the more people we kill, the more jail time. Better to come clean now. We can get the whole organization in trouble. Now we just need to find someone to turn us in-"

Without thinking, I leaped from behind the dumpster, holding out my hand. "I will." He stared at me, not knowing where I had come from, but stayed sitting.

"W-wha- !" he was shocked, and I just held my hand out. "Do you want to give this up or not?" I practically shouted, before the crackling, "Mitch! Is that the girl? Do you want me to bring the boy?"

In a strained voice, he answered, "Yeah. Bring him over." I held out my hand, still, and finally he took it, shaking. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I honestly don't want to hurt anyone anymore." I smiled faintly and shook his hand. "I'm Lynne. Since you were trying to kill me, I don't think I should give you my last name." I smirked and winked, and he smiled.

"Mitch. Mitch Fitzgerald." Hey hey woah woah HEY. WAIT A SECOND. "Fitzgerald? As in FITZgerald?" I asked. He nodded, confused.

"As in Mark Fitzgerald at _Degrassi?"_ He looked around, nervous at first before he nodded. "Yeah. He's my-"

A man came through the alley, dragging a body behind him. "ADAM!" I shrieked, racing over to him. His face was marred with blood and scrapes, and his clothes was torn. Don't think I didn't notice the bullet in his leg.

"ADAAAAAMMMM!" I wailed, clinging to his limp side. His eyes fluttered, and his raspy voice filled the silence. "L-Lynne?" I nodded, tears dripping onto his shirt. "D-don't tell E-Eli... I s-still have to have g-guys n-night..." Then his head dropped, and I cried.

Crying was also in the distance, and I vaguely recognized Clare. "Clare!" I screamed. "ECLARE!" Cue protective brother and caring girlfriend...

If I don't die today... Let's face it. I'm going to die.

**Clare**

"CLARE!" Lynne screamed, and I ripped my hand from Eli's and followed the sound. "ECLARE!" I smiled through the tears streaming down my face. Eli ran up to me, grabbing my waist to catch up. I was panting by now, until I saw people come into view.

Lynne. Two men. A body.

_Adam._

I screamed, the one that makes your blood run cold and your bones chill, rushing forward to his fragile, broken body. "We have to get him to an ambulance!" I shrieked. One of the men stuck his hand on my mouth. It reeked of blood. I spit at his hand, wiggling while Eli cried, "Don't touch her!" And yanked me away into his soft embrace, while Lynne cried next to Adam's motionless body.

"I'm sorry," the other man said. "We can't let you take him to the hospital. Lynne, would you still-"

"DON'T TALK TO HER! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Eli's body body was shaking, and I turned and hugged him. He buried his face in my hair, and could feel him sobbing. No tears, just cries.

The two men left, ashamed. I untangled myself from Eli, or attempted to, before he pulled me back to him. I cried, he cried, she cried, _he_ died.

_**No.**_I would not go down without a fight. I wouldn't let _Adam_ go down without a fight. "Eli," I whispered, and he whimpered at the sound. My heart broke- I had never seen him like this. The most depressing moment in my life?

This.

Right now. Where one of my best friends was slowly losing life beside me, bleeding to death, with a bullet in his leg. "Eli, I have to help Adam." He seemed to not respond, so I sighed and dragged him down with me to the dirty ground. "Anyone have any material they're willing to lose?" Eli immediately ripped off his Dead Hand shirt, and Lynne took of her shirt also. I smiled, slowly tearing them apart. I ripped pieces off of my clothes, into little strand, tying them securely around where he was bleeding. I reached into my purse for the band-aids I always keep with me. What? You never know when something like this will happen!

I saw Eli smile as I took out the band-aids. "Always prepared for this kinda thing, aren't you, Blue Eyes?" he smirked, I smiled, and Lynne chuckled.

When I was done with everything I could do in an alley, I looked at Eli.

"Eli, can you-" Eli sprang into action, scooping Adam up. I helped Lynne up, supporting her.

Now to remove the bullet.

**Mz-Ly: DID I MENTION I LOVE YOU? :P thanks for reading and reviewing all the time it really makes my day :D hearts.**

** laraa christine: MEEP! Good :) sadly, ure the only person whos said anything so far, if no one else says anything, girl it is! XP glad ure liking it so far :) thanks for reading and reviewing! Hearts.**

** shesXsuperXfreaky: yes. Yes you do. In fact, u should probly throw in a chocolate chip one. JUST FOR ME. ;) thanks for reading and reviewing! hearts.**

** clareandeliforever: haha thats what I was trying to do :) glad it turned out right! thanks for reading and reviewing! hearts.**

** JustMeandEliG:omg dude I feel SO special! :D thank u for bringing up my joy and confidence... which I lack :P seriously I should probly dedicate the whole STORY to u,... but I aint that generous. Sorry! anyway thank u so much for reading and reviewing! hearts.**

** julie: YAY. Good good cuz I love u to :) thank u so much for reading and reviewing! hearts.**

** um u didnt sign with anything, so BLANK: yay! thank u! aw did I ever lose ure interest? XP but im glad u think its awesome! thank you for reading and reviewing! hearts**

** Queen Erri: let me just say this is the main reason I decided to update :O but really? Thx for the motivation, and im glad they r people lik me who threaten to kidnap pple and make them write :) so thank u for thatt and readong and reviewing! hearts.**

** SwanStream: wow! So ure new to my story? Well WELCOME! im glazd ure enjoying it so far! and no, it is not sick, or else that would mean I had a sick sense of humor... CUZ I WANTED HIM TO DIE :P but seriously thank you so much for reading and reviewing! hearts.**

**OMG. U GUYS REALLY R THE BEST PEOPLE ALIVE :D I LOVE U GUYS WITH ALL MY HEART :) THANK U ALL SO SO MUCH FOR READING AND OR REVIEWING! seriously u guys hav no idea how much it means to me. Sorry I left ****u all on a sad note, but I tried to put a sprinkle of eclare in there :) hope u all enjoyed! next chappie will hopefully b out by this weekend, if not.. well srry but it willb out b4 any of u die, I promise :P luv u all thank u soooo much! u kno wat would b great? If I reached 150 reviews! its always someones goal... u kno wat ive been thinking about recently? Why is that when a utube vid has 100 views, no one cares, but on fanfiction it seems lik so much more? Idk... I was just thinking :) LOVE U ALL TO DEATH. SERIOUSLY. IF I DIE ITS CUZ I LOVE U GUYS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****yay! Sorry its been so long... wat, a week? OMFG no way. Ok, so enjoy this. Hope u hate me less :) LOOK A TM Y NEW POLL URE LIVES DEPEND ON IT.**

** Lynne**

I couldn't stand seeing Adam like this... Weak. Fragile. Dependent. _Dying._ It was really to much to take in, considering I had just had some sort of show-down with someone who wanted to kill me.

I hope the one who shot Adam jumps off a cliff and rots in a river so the fish can eat his grimy flesh.

Okay that was kinda taking it to far, but I was crying so hard and black spots danced in my vision. I was stumbling everywhere, even though Clare was holding me up. It sucks being preggo.

I practically screamed from relief when I saw our house come into view. "LET'S GO!" I screeched, glancing desperately at Adam through my hazed vision. Eli groaned, and Clare stifled a laugh, even in this situation.

I hope Adam's okay. Ihopeadamsokayihopeadamsokay...

**Clare**

You could see Lynne was an emotional wreck. You could actually see her mouthing the words "I hope Adam's okay" really fast. I felt sympathy, but then remembered _I_ was the one who was going to pull the bullet out. Those creeps would surely kill all of us if we took him to the hospital...

Adam was so pale, so very pale, and you could almost see his life force withering away, like a plant after being stepped- no, stomped on. "Put him on the couch," I demanded quietly, and Eli swiftly obeyed. I felt like I was in one of those dramatic TV shows, where the doctor is about to lose the patient and-

"!" suddenly Adam was writhing and flopping on the couch, arms spread at an unnatural angle. He looked like a zombie of some sort. Were those his eyes? Since when are they red...?

No. No way was this happening. Adam? A _zombie?_ I shook my head. Zombie or not, he's still Adam, and I was going to get that thing out of his leg of it kills me.

Literally.

It wasn't until I heard the thud that I realized Lynne had passed out, but before I could twitch, Eli had come to her aid, throwing me a knowing glance before I nodded. He was going to put Lynne down on the bed and shut the door, since Adam's screeching had become much louder, his actions more violent. Squeezing the tears out of my eyes, I grabbed nearby tweezers, slowly inching them towards Adam's leg.

**Eli**

I stepped out of Lynne's room only to be met with a horrific sight- Clare in pain. Not physical, but emotional. It was scrawled all over her face, worry etching into the lines of her face, her blue eyes clouded over. I came up behind her, whispering, "You can do this, Clare." She nodded weakly. A few moments later, the light came back into her eyes, glinting with determination. She took the tweezers, while I held down Adam's convulsing body.

She could easily find the bullet- the hard part was taking it _out. _Her face scrunched up, until she delicately put the tweezers where the bullet was. Adam seemed like a wild baboon jumping and screeching and throwing such a fit I don't know how Lynne didn't wake up.

_Knock knock._

Clare looked up alarmed, telling me not to answer it with her eyes. I nodded, wishing the stupid knocker would just _go away._ "HEY! Clare's mine, Goldsworthy, so open the freakin' door!"

WHAT THE HELL. K.C? Go the hell away, asshole! The banging got increasingly louder, until I shouted, "GO AWAY YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE, AND SOMEONE COULD BE DYING! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM?"

There were no more knocks after that. Clare had finally touched the bullet. "Better to rip the band-aid off..." she muttered, quoting Adam, yanking the bullet out. Adam howled, and blood spurted everywhere, getting on Clare and my couch.

Damn.

Clare paled, inspecting the damage she's done to Adam and the damage Adam had done to her. Some had gotten on her lips, and she instinctively licked them. Her eyes popped out of her head, trying to get his blood out of her system. I don't understand why she was freaking out so much...

Half an hour later, Adam had quieted some, still muttering and turning in his sleep, but Clare was more like the living dead with her silence. She was cradled in my lap, my head in her hair. "Eli," she whimpered, "I'm scared." I wrapped my arms around her, and she softly cried into my chest.

"Hey now," I soothed, "it'll be okay. Adam will be fine now-"

"No!" she burst, "no he won't. That bullet was infected with something... it went into his blood stream, it like poisoned him from the inside. I don't know how much longer he has..." Terror struck through me like a dagger. Adam... actually gone? I went rigid. Clare had licked her lips. She had some of that _stuff_ in her system.

"Eli, we're all going to die!" she wailed, and I couldn't say anything to that. I just stared there, stroking her hair. I didn't say everything was going to be alright.

It definitely wasn't.

**a/n ok u hate me more now :P honestly I have no idea wats going to happen with these chapters. Im as surprised as u guys when I post them- they r completely random and come to me when I open the document. Srry if anyones disappointed... TELLME WHAT U THOUGHT. Dont worry... it gets bad b4 it gets better guys! stick with me.. this is NOT a zombie story or whatever... bare with me... REVIEW AND CHECK OUT POOOLLLLLLLL!1 please :)**

**ps: I DONT OWN DEGRASSI**


	18. Chapter 18

**A****/N: okay weve been over the fact u hate me... hopefully ull lik me more after this chappie. Srry if its short... bear with me, guys! review replies at end :)**

** Clare**

I don't know what I did to make my life so fricked up. I mean, seriously? What was _on_ that bullet, anyway? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Eli was obviously fighting some inner battle, because his face kept contorting his beautiful features, then smoothing, then going back and forth. After a half hour, it stayed on confused. I cupped his cheek. "What are you thinking?" I whispered. His forest eyes looked down at me, a spark coming to life.

"I'm thinking I'm going to save you and Adam- and Lynne." He brought my lips to his, nibbling on my lip, asking for entrance. I allowed him, of course, and this went on for a few minutes until we parted for oxygen.

I searched his eyes, saying, "How? You can't save everyone, Eli."

"No," he mused, "but I can sure as hell save you three. Hopefully me too." I lightly punched his chest.

"Stop talking like that. We'll all get out okay." I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince- Eli or myself. "I mean, maybe its just something like it's going to leave a scar... well I mean Adam's obviously going to have one at least but-" I realized I was rambling, and quickly shut up. Eli smirked down at me, and I rolled my eyes.

His mouth started moving, but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. Black dots danced in my vision. I was being suffocated...

Can't breathe...

Can't see...

Can't hear...

CAN"T BREATHE...

Then it was just black.

**Eli**

I was about to make fun of Clare when she passed out on me. OH MY GOD CLARE PASSED OUT. I quickly sat up, checking her pulse and hugging her. The pulse was barely there. No. I wasn't going to lose her. I continued hugging her, kissing her forehead, anything I could to just _feel_ her.

A piercing scream filled the air, and I was shocked to realize it was Clare. It was blood-curdling, bone chilling, ear piercing... Horrible. I jerked back to see her face contorted into a painful facial expression. "GET AWAY!" she screamed. "I CAN'T HELP YOU! LEAVE ADAM AND LYNNE ALONE! Eli! Eli..." she was whimpering towards the end, and my eyes stung. I picked her up and put her in my lap, her body shaking and twisting.

"I'm right here... Clare, it's okay, wake up, Clare... It's me, Eli, your amazingly awesome boyfriend... Please don't leave me, Clare..." I was practically sobbing by now, a single tear running down my face. Her eyes fluttered open, topaz clashed with emerald, and the world went back into place.

"Eli..." she whispered. "It was horrible. Those men... they were coming for Adam, for Lynne, for... me." She looked at me, eyes glistening, and shuddered. "They had already k-killed you a-and I felt so al-lone and- and-" she crying now, full fledged tears, like rivers coming together in her eyes. I kissed her, kissed away her tears, and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

This "touching", if you could call it that, was interrupted by Adam, who let out the same screech as Clare, and we both looked at each other in shock.

Clare was the first one up, immediately forgetting her problem and marching towards Adam. "It's okay, Adam. We're all here, no one's dead, Lynne's okay, the baby's okay, Eli's okay..." I came up behind her, kneeling like her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"And Clare's okay to. Right?" I looked at her, and she nodded slightly. I gripped her tightly, as she quietly cried. Why was everything going so _wrong?_ I hate this. I hate the fact that everything's falling apart. I hate that Clare's dad abuses her. I hate tht=at Lynne got raped and pregnant by some bastard. I hate that Adam got shot.

I hate Clare has to go through this.

We'll get better. We're all messed up, but together we can fix ourselves.

**Lynne**

I woke up to screaming. I jumped up, and realized it was _Clare. _I ran out the door, only to see her and Eli cuddling and crying. I couldn't ruin that- I mean with me dumping all my problems on them, they hardly got to see each other, you know, alone.

I went back into my room, opening my cell phone. I hadn't seen my best friend (other than Clare) for a week, so she was probably wondering how I was.

Shit was gonna go down. I hadn't told her of my rape, or how I was pregnant or about-

A piercing scream, very similar to Clare's echoed throughout the house, and I recognized it as Adam. I jumped up and ran out, once again to find those freakin' love birds cuddling and consoling Adam's trembling self.

I burst out of my room, saying, "Okay, guys, I know everyone almost died and everything, but can you stop touching each other for five minutes? Seriously." They shared quick, knowing glances, then looked at me. I glared at them, and Clare giggled.

How could she giggle at a time like this? "HOW CAN YOU GIGGLE AT A TIME LIKE THIS, BITCH?" I ran up kicked her shin, and since she was sitting it was really easy.

Clare yelped, clutching her shin, while Eli shot daggers at me. "Lynne!" he roared, green eyes ablaze as he inspected her. Clare and I rolled our eyes. "Eli, I'm okay. But Lynne, what the hell was that for?" she looked expectantly at me, and I broke down.

"I'm sorry, Clare!" I hugged her, and she awkwardly put her arms around me. "I just don't know what's going on-" Adam jolted up, looking around in a daze.

"Lynne? Eli? Clare? What's going on? In my d-dream everyone was dead... they were coming for me next..." He didn't cry, just looked _really _confused. Eclare looked at each other again, and I sighed.

"Okay guys, enough with all the freakin' glancing at each other. What's going on?" They almost looked at each other again, before they settled for holding hands.

They told us about how Clare had said similar things. I was freaking out. There was only one person I could talk to- my other cousin. (**Possible? IDK. Just go with it guys.)**

I raced back into my room, and they all looked strangely at me before returning to their former conversation. I whipped out my LG Chocolate Touch and his speed dial 2.

"Hello?" asked a tired voice. Oops. Forgot it was like 3 in the morning.

"Jez?" I choked out, trying to sound stronger on the phone.

She squealed. "Ohmygosh, Lynne! I haven't heard from you in a while! What happened?" I sighed.

"To much to count. Not enough time." I could practically see her curious gaze. "I've got time, Lynne," she said carefully.

"Come to Eli's house." I gave her the address and I could hear her stabbing a pen to get it to work. "Okay!" she said. "Can you say that one more time?"

I laughed, and I could hear her shouting, "DAD! START UP THE CAR, I'M GOING TO SEE LYNNE!" her shouts died down, and she was back at normal volume. "Okay. Be there in half an hour. Bye, I'll see you soon, Lynne."

Finally. Help was on the way.

**A/N: FINALLY! An update out of me! hey... I think ill hold off the reviews till next chapter.. but that doesnt mean u shouldnt review this chappie! plz review... and in case anyone was wondering, Jez is based off of minortalen1771. Aka grace :) my bestie. SO plz review and I hoped u enjoyed it. Srry its so short.. ill try and update either another time this week or next week at the latest... if anyones still reading this garbage. :( ANYWAY PLZ REEVVIIEEEWWWW if u need anything PM me :)**


	19. Chapter 19

** OMG. DO U GUYS HATE ME OR WAT! IM SO SRRY! I REALLY AM! OH JEEZ IM SO SUCKY AT BEING AN AUTHOR... OH WELL. HOPEFULLY U GUYS STILL LOVE ME ;) THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME GUYS, AND THANKS FOR URE REVIEWS! REPLIES AT THE END OF THIS ONE FOR SURE! :) ALSO I WOULD B MORE MOTIVATED BUT STUPID FF WONT SEND ME THE UPDATES FOR ANYTHING ANYMORE... SO I DONT KNO WHEN SOMEONE REVIEWS OR ANYTHING! BOO! ANYWAY U DONT WANNA HEAR ME RAMBLE SO... **

** ON WITH THE SHOW!**

** Eli**

Okay, so I have officially deemed my life the worst in existence. Now, even worse- my cousin Jez was coming. It is going to be hell... She's not that bad, but our personalities clash- a lot. So it doesn't help the fact that she's also super popular- and I'm not. Not that I want to be- but she always had this posse around her- including Lynne.

Now see, at first, Jez and Lynne didn't talk much. Then one day, Jez mentioned a DS. They hit it off from there, quickly becoming best friends. You wouldn't even guess they were related they were so different- Lynne absolutely _hates_ snobs and popular people, so she's gonna hate Degrassi and-

Shit. Shit. Shit shitshitshitshitshittttttt!

Clare was sitting next to Adam still, feeling his head, but I could tell she was feeling similar to him. She looked sickly, eyes very hazy and dull, hunched over, and she was very slow in movements. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and gently knelt next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She jumped lightly, then turned around, giving me a faint, weak smile. I smirked at her, and somehow she still managed to blush.

_Beautiful._

"Clare," I started, then groaned. "We have school today. Well I mean not right now- you can still get another five hours of sleep. I mean it's only-" glance at clock, "One right now. Or," I said suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows, "we could skip."

She shook her head and I sighed.

I hate Mondays.

**Lynne**

I freakin' hate freakin' MONDAYS! Now I have to go to Degrassi... I mean if Eli , Clare and Adam were there... Not to mention-

_Ding dong. Ding ding ding ding ding DING DING DOOOOOOOOOONNNNGG!_

"LYNNE, IT'S JEZ, OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" I snorted, slowly rising from the bed. It sounded like something I would have said- except maybe with a "before I break it down!" on the end. I smirked, then sluggishly started towards the door. "LYN-"

"I'm coming you suffocated Smurf! Shut up, you're giving me a headache," I grumbled, opening the door to come face to face with my best friend. She had bright brown eyes, sounds odd but they seriously sparkled, long, wavy, black hair, and a heart shaped face. She was wearing an Aero shirt with some jeans, and she smiled at me.

"Lynne!" she screamed. "Jez!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Well I mean I _was_ but heeellooo? _Preggo lady over here!_

She eyed my outfit, and I realized I was only wearing a huge T-shirt and some shorts. Whatever. She's seen me in worse. We quickly hugged, then she said, "Sooo what's the big surprise? Is it fun?"

"Um, it can be," I said, my voice cracking. She looked at me, concern glinting in her eyes. I sighed. "Alright, fine, it's not fun its actually a living hell. But there are, eh, two, three fun sides?" She looked hopefully at me, then rolled her eyes.

"Okay?" I nodded, taking her into the living room, where Adam was lying on the couch, snoring cutely, while Clare had her head in Eli's chest as he soothingly stroked her curls.

"AHEM!" I shouted, and Jez stifled a giggle. Clare looked up in surprise, blushing, and Eli rolled his eyes and smirked. Adam fell off the couch with a start, looking around as if he heard WWIII was happening in the living room. Well, when you put me, Eli, and Jez in the same room...I guess it kind of was.

"Jez," Eli said in irritation. "It's been a while. Too bad it wasn't _longer._" Jez glared at him and stuck her tongue out, saying, "Yes, isn't a shame, _cousin?_" Eli grimaced, and looked down at Clare. She smiled at him and slipped out of his embrace, and disappointment was clear on his face. They are too cute.

**Clare**

So I think Eli is having a house warming party. Now, if this were Spongebob, Larry and his friends would immediately come running in, screaming, "DID SOMEONE SAY HOUSE PARTY?" but unfortunately, this was reality. So there was really just five teens, eying each other in curiosity. It was so awkward and you could cut the tension with a knife. So I stood up from Eli's warm embrace, though it pained me, for some reason I was so _sore_, and walked towards this new girl, Jez.

I stuck out a pale hand and winced. I must have looked horrible, what with all the crying and pain and near death experiences... But she smiled, and ignored my hand, pulling me into a hug. I chuckled, though t hurt my throat to do so, and hugged her back. "Hi," I said softly. "I'm Clare, Clare Edwards." She grinned. "And I'm Jezebel, Jezebel Rose Baggett." She gave a dramatic pose, then a goofy grin appeared on her face. "And I am an aspiring actress/ author." I smiled at her. "Yeah, I could guess that with the dramatic pose."

She playfully glared at me, then looked at Eli. He smirked and stood up. "Well, cousin dearest, I hope you like Clare. Hard not to, you know, especially when she-"

I suddenly became more alert than I had in the past few hours. "ELI!" I shrieked, "We promised we would never speak of that moment, EVER!" He sunk back into his seat, a scared look on his face. I felt guilty immediately so I sat next to him. He just did that stupid smirk. I looked up, suddenly aware that someone in this room was trying to stop laughter. My eyes zeroed in on... Well everyone. "Shut up," I said weakly, suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy. The room was spinning, but I somehow managed to make it to the bathroom and puke my guts out. Eli came running, and I could hear Lynne say, "ADAM! Stay down before I break your other leg!" Jez laughed nervously. I saw green eyes, then blackness.

**Super short? Yes. Bad? You tell me. Also I just really wanted to update ****Babysitter (CHECK IT OUT!) so I had to get this out of the way. Okay, so review time!**

** xXMoment4LifexX: ooohhh sorry it took so long and isnt worth the wait :( try my other story?**

** Clareandeliforever: MEEP! sorry! hope u didnt lose complete interest...? and also it WILL get happy. I dont like sad stories which may b surprising cuz this ones sad... but it wwill get better soon :)**

** Eclare4Life: ure review made me dance with monkeys with banana cream pies on our heads. In other words, URE REVIEW MADE ME ECSTATIC. THANK YOU HEARTS**

** teameliforever: oops...? oh well. Im trying... maybe another update this week?**

** Okay im sooooooo sorry if I missed anyone, but all of your reviews make my day shine with an extra amount of vitamin D. so there. :)):):) also OOOMMMGGG! OVER 19,000 HITS! MMMMEEEEEEEEPP! ah I was dancing around my house when I saw that! I was like "MMORGAN OMG LOOK AT THIS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**and then they made me take some pills... haha jk but seriously... I probably needed some. Anyway yeah my aunt Jean was just in a baadd car accident, so yeah.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, sorry yall but im gonna take jezzie out of the story... dont worry she aint gonna die or nothing, but I realized I had no idea what I wanted to do with her...**

** Also, sorry about the lack of update :( my sincerest apologies. Sadly, since my history grade is like a C, my mother is threatening to take away my computer... Why? I don't know, she's insane. "Madison, your history grade is not an A. Now, this is completely irreverent, but I am going to take away your prized possession because I like watching people suffer." That, friends, is my mother. (INSERT OFFENSIVE WORD HERE).**

** Anyway, here's an update... I am sorry its took so long... hOPEFULLY its worth it :)**

** PS: I don't own Degrassi, I only own Lynne and Jez, and whatever disease Adam and Clare have.**

** P.P.S: I think each chapter is gonna be based on a song... starting next chapter. If you have any song suggestions, tell me, I'll look it up and see if it works with the chapter. Kay? Kay. Enjoy!**

** Chapter 20**

** Adam**

This totally sucks. Lynne wouldn't let me move, Jez was yelling at her mom on the phone, and Clare was in the bathroom dying or something.

Oh, and did I mention I feel like crap? Well, I do. I looked up at Lynne, who momentarily lost her focus on me. She was glaring at Jez, arms flailing, screaming things like, "TELL YOUR MOM I SAY SHE IS A WENCH! A WITCHY WENCH THAT CAN'T COOK! TELL HER HER COOKING SUCKS! EVERY TIME I EAT IT I WANT TO DIE! DID YOU TELL HER? JEZ, STOP YELLING AND TELL HER WHAT I AM SAYING! WENCHES! (**ps: im sort of having an obsession with calling people wenches... so yeah.)**" I took this opportunity to crawl over to where Clare and Eli were. This took a tremendous amount of effort, and by the time I had pulled myself over there, I was wheezing.

"Eli," I said weakly, trying to make sure Lynne didn't hear me. "Eli!" I called hoarsely. His eyes flickered from Clare's for a second, looked at me, and then looked back down at Clare. He swiftly motioned for me to come over, and I went as fast as I could, and locked the door. "What... happened..." I panted, trying to focus all my attention on Clare. Eli looked up, and I almost cried when I saw his face. It was red, and since he was so pale, it looked like death on him. His eyes lost the gleam that they had when they were around Clare, and it looked like he was about to throw up.

Selfishly, I inched away from him, hoping he didn't notice. I did _not_ want to be thrown up on. He glanced at me and rolled his seemingly lifeless eyes, and scooting closer to his girlfriend. "Adam, are you feeling alright? I mean you had this before Clare, and she's... getting worse."

I pretended to think for a second, stroking my imaginary beard. "Well, my limbs are on fire, my vision is blurry, and I feel like I'm about to throw up." Eli looked over wearily, putting his hand on Clare's forehead. Slowly, he leaned down, resting his forehead on hers. I smiled at the sweet gesture, wishing I had something like that. My happy feeling was slowly diminishing as nausea welled up in the pit of my stomach, moving agonizingly slowly up my throat. I quickly my best guy friend out of the way, before puking my guts out.

Eli didn't even flinch.

Clare's eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly looking towards me. She got up as quick as she could, and started rubbing my back. I was recovering from my little episode when there was a banging on the door, and a sudden, "You better get out of the way of the door!" before the door collapsed. It revealed a very stressed and angry Lynne, not a very good combination.

Her eyes narrowed, glare zeroing in on yours truly. "Adam," she growled, "I _told_ you not to move!"

**Lynne**

That little lying periwinkle! How dare he? How _DARE_ he defy me! _Lynne, calm down. It's not like you can break his leg anyway- look how pale he is. Monster! Monstery __**wench!**___"Don't call me a wench," I said to myself, not realizing I had said it out loud. "Er, I mean, Adam, just go fall in a trench!" They shrugged off my odd behavior, and I stepped to Adam's side. It's a good thing my wonderful cousin had a large, wonderful bathroom. Frankly, I love the color scheme, with black, white, and blue tiles with matching towels and-

"Lynne, I'm sorry, but I had to check on Clare! She was vomiting! Violently!" Adam looked at me with those big, blue pleading eyes and I caved. "Fine, your forgiven. _Clare_, however, is not!" Clare's eyes widened and I was tempted to smirk. "Why do you scare me like this? Seriously, forget what those scummy whack jobs said, we have got to get these two to a hospital, where people are paid and experienced enough to find out whatever the hell _this_," I gestured toward Clare and Adam, "is."

Eli agreed, nodding. "Seriously, Clare, your life is more important than what you said. We have to go." The two sickly people were about to protest, before their eyelids drooped and they sunk to the floor.

"Clare!" "Adam!"

Eli and I sprang into action, working as fast as ninja's as we gathered them up and jumped into Morty. I tried not to throw Adam and Clare into the back as I rushed to the passenger side, while Eli stepped on the gas. My cousin was trying not to sob, while I was full blown crying.

"OOOHH, WHY, ADAM, WHY? CLARE, YOU WERE MY NEW BFF..." I stopped at BFF... Oh yeah. I forgot to tell Eli...

"Hey, cousin," I said as casually as I could after my sobbing, "Jez is gone, her mom found out she left and practically killed our uncle." He pathetically chuckled, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Step on it," I demanded, "I'm not losing these two."

**Eli**

** I**t's a good thing we have people like Lynne in this world, with determination and a bitchy attitude. All the way to the hospital, she was yelling at me, while I was worried about the love of my life, and my best friend. But Lynne, oh, no, it doesn't _matter_ that our loved ones are dying, nah, as long as I can nag Eli to death, everything will be alright.

In the parking lot, I was just _slightly_ irritated. "Lynne, shut the hell up and grab your boyfriend." She finally shut up and grabbed Adam fireman style , while I carried Clare bridal style. We raced into the building, desperately trying to get someone's attention. "Help! My girlfriend and my best friend are unconscious and we don't know what's wrong!" A nurse quickly rushed us into the E.R. to run some tests, while me and Lynne were left to wonder: would we ever see them again?

**Clare**

"Adam, I can't see," I complained, feeling around this dark emptiness. I heard a groan from nowhere.

"I know. It's pitch black here. Wherever 'here' is, anyway." I was feeling around the invisible walls, until I felt something electrical, like electricity just hanging in the air. I pushed through this barrier, and was met with a blinding light. "Hey Adam! I found the light switch!"

I could hear him scrambling in his pitch blackness, but for some reason I couldn't see him. "Where?" he cried desperately. "I hate the dark! Gah, this is worse than watching you and Eli all over each other. At least I could _see!_" I giggled, trying to give him directions.

"Okay, try feeling to your left... Now right... Okay okay go straight!" I commanded. "Okay, around here your going to actually feel this electricity hanging in the air. Feel it?" There was a pause, and I had a feeling he nodded.

Adam cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah... maybe if I go like this... WOAH!" Out of this swirling pit of darkness, Adam came sprawling onto thin air, looking around in amazement. "Light! Clare! Light! Yay!" I rolled my eyes at his childishness, smiling. For the first time, I looked around at my surroundings. I saw Lynne and Eli. Ah, Eli. I ghosted over to him and a stunning thought hit me. "Adam?" I whispered. "Yeah?" he asked looking at Lynne. "D-do you think we're... we're _dead?"_

**_oooohhhh_ HAHA You don't know! But you will... especially if you review. I tend to like those. Anyway I'm sorry it's taken so long. I promise I'll try and update faster! But I'm just so _lazy. _It runs in the family, I guess :P** .** Anyway, Review and I'll reply next chapter!**

** So tell me... What do you think is going on? Here are some questions I want ya'll to answer to help me out...**

** 1: Are you sad that I took Jez? Do you care?**

**Do you guys want some specific stuff in here, like Eclare romance, Lyndam or whatever, supernatural stuff?**

**Do you want Adam and Clare to become vamps or some mystical creature?**

**What _is_ your favorite cupcake flavor? **


End file.
